


The Storm's Lover

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU-No Zombies, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Teenage Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl have trouble as their relationship hit a roadblock.</p><p>Also, this 3rd installment takes place 10 years later.. Carl is 25, Judith is 15 now.. if there's any questions that I need to clarify, I'll be happy to.. but as I've stated previously, if you read the first two it'll be easier to follow :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is going to be the last installment in the story of _Something To Believe In_ & _Take A Chance On Me_. 
> 
> I still recommend reading the first 2 before starting this, but you certainly don't have to.
> 
> I also wanna give thanks to my cousin who has been my number 1 loyal reader my whole 11 + years of writing and has talked me I to doing this last installment foe her and you guys who has giving me much love and support and the confidence on my writing!!!! 
> 
> I also want to thank my lovely girl who I've befriended and as we are all busy I have fallen in love with each of them because they're supportive and amazing ladies, @briannanicole, @twdobsessive @katytheinspiredworkaholic, @Ijustwantedyoutoneedme, and @dustandirt.. 
> 
> I talk to them on and off and they help me when needed and are amazing ladies who I support and love their writing.. 
> 
> AND last but not least, being apart of a group that loves Rickyl and are supportive as the ladies I've met above.. I just have to say that being apart of that group has helped me in more ways than one...
> 
> So thank you alll, even the guests that leaves me kudos!!! :)

-Flashback-

Rick stood there at the alter, hands folded in one another as he watched all their friends strut down the aisle. Behind him was Hershel who was to wed him and Daryl. Rick couldn't be any happier with how things turned out. Rick chose to have Abraham, Glenn and Carl standing on his side as Daryl chose Carol, Merle and Judith on his side. Not that the pairing mattered because it was a ceremony to celebrate the love between the two men.

\----

-Further Flashback-

"Ya know that marriage normally is a man and a woman, right?" Daryl muttered through a mouthful of lasagna.

"And on this occasion, there's two men." Rick smirked.

"Well, duh"

"So, whatcha want to be?"

Daryl looked at Rick, bewilderingly as he took another bite.

"You want to be the man or the _woman_ in the wedding?" Rick raised an eye-brow feeling his lips turn into a slight smile.

"You's already chose to be the man.. So's I guess I's got' be the woman." Daryl rolled his eyes, throwing his napkin at Rick's head.

"You gon' be alright with that?"

"Well, I's guess so." Daryl smirked.

\----

-Wedding Flashback-

Rick chuckled to himself as he stood at the alter, remembering the conversation on what Daryl had to wear.

"I's not wearing no damn dress." Daryl warned as he began putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"But wearing a dress will show off your thighs and your ass." Rick smiled as he ran his right hand over Daryl's thigh while kissing lightly on his neck.

"I draw the line at being the woman."

"You gotta play the part." Rick grumbled as he kept touching and kissing on his fiancee.

Rick was brought out of his own thoughts when Daryl appeared at his choice of music. He was wearing his favorite dressy jeans, a red button up shirt with a black tie and cowboy boots. Daryl eventually made it down to the alter and they both simultaneously wiped their tears away.

"You may now all be seated." Hershel said.

After everyone sat, Rick took ahold Daryl's hand.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous celebration, to join both of these men in holy matrimony. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all. It is the corner stone of the family and the community. It requires of those who undertake it, a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment symbolizing the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhancing the individuality of the both of you.  
Rick, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Rick managed to mumble through his tears.

"And Daryl, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you shall live?"

"Of course, I do." Daryl smiled as they placed their rings on one another..

"Rick, you may now kiss your _groom_." Hershel smiled.

Rick smiled at his lover and gently placed his rough calloused hands on Daryl's neck and instantly pulled him into a long heated kiss.

"I now pronounce you husbands, of each other."

\----

-Present-

Rick sat in the living room looking at the picture of he and Daryl on their wedding, not believing that they've been married going on 8 years now.

"Rick!?" Daryl hollered as he sat the dinner on the kitchen table.

"In here!" Rick yelled back from the living room.

"Come eat 'fore yer fried get too cold!"

Rick sighed, placing the picture on the side table and walked towards the kitchen, shutting the front door.

"Air's on.. I'd like it if we weren't cooling the outside." Rick groaned as he sat down, grabbing his double cheeseburger, fries and large diet coke.

"Sorry, Hands were full." Daryl sighed as he felt like he's been Rick's target for weeks now.

"You couldn't shut it after you emptied your hands?" Rick muttered with his mouth full of fries.

Daryl kept silent and began eating.

"Silence has always been your fortay.. always.." Rick groaned.

"What are you even talkin' about?" Daryl grunted as he threw his sandwich on his plate.

"You always fight in silence, looks.. and then we'll go weeks without sex.."

"Rick, this has got to stop." Daryl pleaded as he looked at his husband.

"What?"

"You's know exactly what, Rick.. I have literally been yer punching bag for weeks and frankly, I's can't handle it no more." Daryl sighed as he stood up and began walking out of the kitchen.

"Where are you goin?" 

"Check on our daughter."

"She's not here."

"Where is she?" Daryl asked.

"Said something about hanging out with a friend.."

"What friend?"

"Some girl from school."

"Wow, Rick.. Just wow.." Daryl groaned as he walked back into the kitchen, grabbing his keys.

"What?"

"Nothin'." Daryl groaned frustratingly as he headed to the front door.

"It's something." Rick said following Daryl.

Daryl stopped at the front door, then turned on his heels to face Rick.

"Rick, she's our daughter.. and you don't even know where she is or who she's with.. So, excuse me for giving a damn about our 15 year old daughter!" Daryl yelled, opening the door.

"So, you got a problem with how I'm raising my daughter?" Rick yelled back.

"Fuck you, Grimes!" Daryl scoffed then headed to the truck, with Rick following.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Oh wait, we've not fucked in nearly 7 months!"

Daryl shook his head in disbelief then started his truck.

"Y'know Rick, that paper I signed for me to adopt her? Ya that means she's my teenage daughter too." Daryl calmly said then backed out of the drive way.

About a hour later, Daryl pulled up to a house he knew all too well. He slowly stalked to the door then knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Daryl?"

"Carl.." Daryl whispered.

"Good god, come in." Carl sighed as he let his step-dad inside, "..'nother fight with dad?"

"Every day since you moved out.."

"I'm so sorry, Daryl."

"..'it's alright, kiddo. Sophia sleeping?" Daryl whispered.

"Shopping with Carol.." Carl sighed as he handed him a beer.

"Oh. Well, I'll be gone before she gets home."

"Daryl, this is your house too." 

"Thanks, kid.." Daryl smiled.

"Anytime." Carl smiled back, sitting back on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl _mans up_ to Rick when he gets home... and things turn awry. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I am going to finish this. I just have been working so much lately and I have done nothing but sleep and work since I posted chapter 1.. but I'm gonna finish this, I promise! Just bare with me. I am also gonna be attempting to update my other fics.. lol.
> 
> Leave me comments, kudos and if y'all have ANY fics that you want written you can email me at eleni049513@gmail.com
> 
> ^-- I would like to write something that y'all want written! :D

Daryl spent hours with Carl drinking their beers and catching up with one another.

"Lookin' like you and Sophia are comin' along. House is look'n great kid."

"Yeah, we are. Just got the couches and finally able to get off the air mattress.. I guess being a General Practitioner has it's advantages." Carl smiled.

"That it does. I thought you were gonna take after me and work in the shop.. or hell even be a cop.. But is Sophia dealing with yer long hours you been putting in?"

"She deals. She's very supportive and apparently loves the life that I'm able to give her.. since y'know the life that her and Carol both lived before.. with Ed.."

"That's great though, son. It takes a _man_ to do what you've always fone for that girl. She hit the jackpot." Daryl smiled then fell into the couch, sighing heavily.

"Do you still.. feel like you hit the jackpot with dad? I mean you've got two children out of it that loves you.. unconditionally.."

"Honesty, kid, I don't know. I don't know what yer dad wants from me. I know that I shouldn't put you in the middle or Judith.. but son, 'm mentally and emotionally worn out and ain't got no one to talk to.. yer dad don't make it easy to talk no more." Daryl muttered while rubbing his temples.

"I'm 25, Daryl. I'm here to listen."

"I can't.."

"Were y'all fighting in front of Judith?"

"She wasn't there."

"That's odd. Where was she?"

"Carl.." Daryl groaned.

"What?"

"Stop compelling me to talk about it."

"My mistake, but didn't ya say that you needed someone to talk to? I mean, I get it. My father ain't perfect.. but-"

"I don't know where yer sister is. Apparently, it ain't my business to worry where she is or who she's with.. Apparently, she's not my daughter."

"Did dad say that?"

Daryl fell silent, finishing off his beer and stood up, heading to the door.

"What a bastard! How could he say that? You helped raise us.. both.."

"I should be goin'. Yer sister is probably home."

"Daryl, did I cause all of this?"

"No son, yer daddy did this to us. I just want one thing from you, 'kay?"

"What's that?" Carl questioned with warm tears falling down his lightly freckled face glimmering in the porch light.

"Just.. promise me that no matter how hard things get, that ya communicate with yer woman.. and that you love her.." Daryl whispered as he pulled Carl into a strong hug, holding his son, tightly.

"I promise."

"I love you, son." Daryl muttered then headed to his truck, starting it.

"Daryl!" Carl yelled as he watched his step dad speed off.

\----

A few moments later, Daryl sped into the driveway. He threw his truck in park, slamming the door as he jumped out. He bolted towards the front door, pounding each step into the ground. Opening the front door, he slammed it shut as he walked in and went into his and Rick's bedroom turning the light on, slamming the door ferociously as he woke Rick up. 

"The hell?" Rick groaned.

"Get the fuck up!" Daryl screamed.

"Daryl.."

"No, you wan' fight?! Well, ya got yerself a fight!"

Rick swung his legs off the side of the bed, running his hand through his curly hair.

"I'd rather talk than fight.." Rick mumbled as he looked at Daryl.

"No, I'm done talkin'. You have broke us to the point that I don't know if we're even fixable.." Daryl sighed as he leaned against his dresser.

"Please don't say that.." Rick pleaded.

"Rick stop. You-"

" _You_ were right this evening. Judith is both of ours and I just feel with Carl and Sophia moving out and into their own house and him not needing us anymore.. that I am losing him.." Rick sighed as he put his head down to his chest like a toddler in trouble.

"Rick, I.. I just don't see our marriage working anymore.."

"Daryl.. Why are you saying that? I love you and I'm happy with you.. You're my husband and the love of my life.. We had a disagreement or a fight, rather.. married people do that.." Rick spoke as his voice began cracking.

"Why am I saying that!?" Daryl began hollering so loud that it felt like the walls were shaking, "It wasn't some stupid silly fight like about the trash, or how you miss the laundry basket.. or leaving the toothpaste out.. or.. Or leaving the windows down on the fucking car.. or leaving the doors unlocked.. This time you.. fuckin' meant it.. when you told me that Judith was't mine! I adopted her, you fucking bastard.. I raised her and Carl.. and they're my children too! And just because he moved out doesn't mean that you treat me like shit.. when I've done nothing wrong! This was a real fight.. a fight so big.. that you broke everything we _ever_ built up together.. Building the love and trust and the foundation.. this home.. It's gone, Rick.."

"Dar.." Rick croaked out through tears as he was doubled over feeling like he was being stabbed repeatedly.

"No.. yer tears aren't working on me this time.." Daryl infuriatingly screamed as he began grabbing his some clothes from his dresser.

Rick fell silent as tears fell down his face, afraid to look at Daryl.

"Forget 't. Ain't worth it." Daryl bitterly shouted as he picked one of their family pictures up and launched it across the room listening to it shatter.

Rick silently stood up as he watched Daryl rummage through their closet grabbing what he could, stuffing his duffle bag. He sighed lightly, walking up behind him and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Get off me.." Daryl grunted as he pushed out of Rick's embrace with so much force that Rick fell back a few steps.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Daryl cried in Daryl's ear.

"Fer _what_?"

"Everythang. I.. I have made you miserable.. I've made you hate me to the point that you want to divorce me.."

Daryl fell silent, closing his eyes as he felt his own tears swallowing his cheeks, "I's gon' go.. I think we need some space.. 'ts not gon' work out with us being this way," He then grabbed his duffle bag and leather jacket and walked out of the room as quick as he could so Rick couldn't force him back. 

Daryl then shut the door as quiet as he could and walked towards the foyer and saw Judith huddled on the couch wihh her knees pulled to her chest as she cried.

"Oh.. Judith.." Daryl sighed as he felt his heartbreaking, knowing that he broke her too.

"You're leaving me.." She cried as she scooted farther away when Daryl approached.

"I'm not leaving you, sweetheart. I'd never do that to you.. or Carl. I love you two more than I love myself.. and I'm still yer daddy.. Your dad and I.. we just need some space.." Daryl croaked as he was crying.

"I don't want you to leave.. please..." Judith begged.

"Honey, I'll be back.. Yer dad and I.. Damn-it.." Daryl sighed as he pulled Judith into his arms and held his crying daughter, realizing that they were both balling.

"Daddy.." Judith bawled.

"I love you, sweetheart." Daryl whispered, kissing her forehead and stood up walking to the door. He turned around and looked at her as she cried on her knees and then saw Rick standing in the hallway, crying lightly himself.

"Dar.." Rick whispered, wiping his own tears.

Daryl nodded towards Judith, "I love you too. Talk in a few days," he then opened the door and took his things to his truck.

After a few seconds of composing himself, he looked up to see Judith running out to his truck.

"Dad! Please!" 

"I'll be back tomorrow.. I have to get a few things when yer dad is at work. I'm not leaving you.. but you got' let me go baby girl."

"Dad.. I don't want you to go.."

"Rick.." Daryl hollered as he saw Rick standing on the front porch, crying himself before he came out to hold their heart-broken daughter.

"Judith.. come on. He'll be back.." Rick soothingly whispered, nodding to Daryl and held her long enough for him to get out of the drive way.

"I hate you!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, swinging at Rick as hard as she could.

"I didn't leave you!" Rick cried trying to hold her.

"You made him leave! You ruined, everything!"

"I probably did.. but Judith, shit happens! This is my fault! This isn't yours or your brother's. This is my doing!" 

"Yeah.. ya think?" She cried and pushed her father as she ran into the house, locking herself in her room and cried herself to sleep. 

Rick went inside after assuring the neighbors that everything was okay and sat in the living room as he looked at all the family pictures. He then pulled his cell phone out, calling Carl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Carl have a son/father moment with one another. Rick gets the courage he needs from his children after seeing both of their reactions of Daryl leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so I am posting 2 chapters today apparently. Chapter 2 I had written and went back and changed things and had time to really put some thoughts into it.. I'm hoping that I feel somewhat satisfied on this chapter. :)
> 
> Let me know! :D

"Dad?" Carl answered.

"Son.."

"What happened? It's late." 

"Did I wake you?" Rick sighed.

"No, I was going through my charts and all that crap." Carl coughed as his beer went down the wrong pipe.

"Oh. Well, I'll let ya go."

"What's wrong?"

"Daryl.. he left." 

"Huh?" 

"Yeah. He got home and was slamming doors, drawers.. packing his bag.. he threw his favorite family picture across the room, shattering the glass. Judith.."

"How is she doing?" Carl protectively asked.

"Not good." 

"Ah.. What happened?" 

"She heard everything. Heard him tell me that our marriage wasn't working.. that we needed space.. that I ruined our marriage, and I did. She locked herself in her room.. she swung and swung and swung at me like I was the one that left her. She bawled in his arms.. and he just left, Carl. She ran after him.. and I held her so he could go.. and she hates me.. and there's nothing I can do.. He doesn't think that our marriage is fixable.. I mean.. it's not like I cheated or anything.. I just.. ugh.." Rick sniffled, holding back tears.

"Dad.." Carl lowly spoke as he stepped outside to not wake Sophia.

"Yeah, son."

"I don't want to lose either of you.. but-"

"You side with him.. That's.. understandable.. It's understandable that Judith sides with him too. I just.. wanted you to hear it from me.."

"Dad.. Taking sides don't necessarily matter. Judith is the one that is mostly affected by this if you remove you and Daryl. She's grown up with two parents.. and to witness and hear those things.. I just.. I understand her actions.. I went through all of it with you and mom.. It's not easy for her.. she's a young girl that is dependent on you two.. and you two were setting an example for her.. and everything she looked up to.. just shattered in front of her eyes.. I'm not taking anyone's sides.. but dad.. the way you told Daryl that Judith wasn't his daughter.. that was low.. especially for you.. and it hurt him.. tremendously. He doesn't know what you want from him. He's.. done everything he can to help you with the transition with me not being there like before and you just shut him out. I mean.. yelling at him for leaving the door open.. when you knew he had his hands full-"

"Carl-"

"No, dad. I'm talking. That's what you wanted, right? You wanted me to talk to you about these things? Like the adult that I am? Well, that's what I'm doing. Either listen.. or hang up because regardless, dad.. Y' know that I am right.."

"He's talked to you?" Rick swallowed sharply.

"Yeah.. and I'm glad that he did because right now.. you need to know that you messed things up.. and I need you to know that even though that I moved out and in with Sophia.. doesn't mean that I'm never gonna need my father.. or love you any less. I just.. there's things that are happening and I was gonna talk to you and Daryl about those said things.. and now I have to deal with this.. Just.. talk to him. He loves you.. more than you could ever know, and once y'all get things worked out.. then maybe.. just maybe.. we can all move forward"

"Carl.."

"Dad.." Carl sternly said.

"Thank you." 

"No problem, dad. I love you. Get some sleep. Then go talk to your husband.."

"I love you son.." Rick whispered, as he then hung up and went to make him a cup of coffee then sat at the table before going to bed.

\----

The following morning, Rick got up showered and then woke Judith up for school.

"Judith.." Rick murmured on the outside of the locked door.

"Go. Away!" She hollered.

"Unlock this door right now.."

"Go. Away. I don't want to look at you or talk to you!"

"Judith Alaine Grimes!" Rick hollered in his _Sheriff's voice_. 

Within seconds her door was unlocked and open. She glared at her father who stood there in his dark _Wrangler_ jeans and his tight brown t-shirt with wet curls.

"Happy now?" She uttered hastily.

Rick sighed heavily and looked at her seeing the hurt in her eyes, "Get dressed. I've got a cup of coffee ready for you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"I'm not playing games with you this morning, young lady. I _said_ get dressed.." Rick fervently shouted, raising an eye-brow daring her to speak again.

"Screw you, _Sheriff Grimes_. What are you gon' do.. Take me to school in handcuffs?" She challenged her father, rolling her eyes.

"If Daryl was here, you'd be-"

"I'd be what? What would he do? He'd be here! He would be taking me to school. And I wouldn't hate you."

"Please don't make this harder than what it needs to be.." Rick pleaded as he walked out of her doorway.

"Go fuck yourself." She mumbled under her breath, slamming her door and began getting dressed.

A few minutes later, she came out in shorts that she knew that Rick wouldn't approve of, a tight t-shirt and her vans and walked out the front door.

"Judith Alaine!" Rick screamed grabbing his car keys, running out to the car.

"You're not taking me to school."

"Uh, I am." Rick groaned in frustration.

"Just.. stop!" She cried out.

"So what? You're just gonna walk all the way into King County.. to get to school? Lookin' like that?" Rick asked.

"Yep."

"You walk right past your Uncle Merle's house.." 

"So what? Remember? Y'all are divorcing. So he's not really my uncle, now is he?!" She hollered as she kept on walking.

"You're not walking.. Get inside the car."

"I'm going to Carls.. he's taking me to school."

Rick growled and parked the car. As he parked the car, she purposely walked around it and didn't look back. Knowing that her father is the Sheriff, she knew she couldn't get far. She quickly kept walking until he grabbed her arm and forcefully walked her to his car and made her get inside.

"You're such a asshole.." She grumbled under her breath.

"Judith.."

"Let me guess, I'm under house arrest?" She rolled her eyes, and stared out the car window.

"Look, I need you to just.. go to school.. do what you need to do.. so I can do what I need to do.. Okay? Please.." Rick whispered as they passed Merle's house.

"Whatever." She whispered, wiping her tears.

"Honey, I'm so sorry.. I just.. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Whatever." 

After driving Judith to school and dropping her off, Rick then headed out to Merle's, pulling up. As he parked the car, he then saw Merle sitting in the lawn chair with a beer and his shot gun.

"Fu-" Rick sighed as he then got out of the car.

"You're trespassing.." Merle said as he stood up.

"Where is he, Merle?" 

"He's not here.. Again, get back in 'hat car o' yers.. and go back to where you came from.. or I's gon' put a couple in 'hat ass of yers!"

"Merle. Enough. His truck is in the back of the house, I seen it when taking your niece to school. I need to talk to him. Also, let's not forget that you're record specifically prohibits you from carrying any sort of weapon.. and yer on house arrest.. Yer breaking multiple rules that you know would get ya thrown back in jail.." Rick growled.

"Whatcha gon' do, _Officer Friendly_? You gonna take me in?" Merle shouted as he raised the shot gun.

"Merle.. Put the weapon down.." 

"No, ya see, Mr. Grimes. This is not the first.. second or third time that I's have to console my's baby brudder! He's broken! And the sad part is that.. you's could go in there.. and come up with some bullshit excuse and apology like's you's pulled it out a donkey's ass.. and he'd take the bait.. y'all go home for a few months.. and then he's back on my's couch!!" Merle screamed as he walked down the steps of his house with the gun.

"I could.. I could do all that.. But the fact is.. is that.. this issue is between me and my husband.. and it does _not_ concern you and your hillbilly ass.." Rick tilted his head in confidence, then instantly tackling Merle to the ground as he handcuffed him. 

"Seriously! This ain't necessary!"

"Probably shouldn't under estimate a cop that knows how to take a drunken hillbilly down.." Rick smirked and standing and when he started heading towards the steps, he saw Daryl standing there with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick talk about their marriage and family.

Daryl stood there with Merle's _Mossy Oak_ fleece blanket wrapped around him. He pulled it tighter around him when Rick tried approaching him. 

"Uncuff my brudder, now." Daryl sternly murmured.

"I came to talk to my husband.." Rick sighed as he took a step closer, noticing Daryl retreating away.

"Uncuff him.. now."

"And what if he shoots me, because he's high on pills and drunk."

"He ain't gon' shoot your whiney-ass.."

"Daryl, he almost did."

"The most he'd do to his brother in law and the _Sheriff_ is beat your ass."

"That's probably worse. I'd rather him shoot me. It'd be quick and less painful.." Rick half smiled as he saw Daryl faintly smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Bro, if you don't get _Officer Friendly_ to uncuff me, I's gon' whoop both your asses." Merle shouted as he laid on his side in the gravel driveway.

Daryl ignored his older brother, "I told ya' that I's contact you after a few days... I's told you that _we_ needs space.."

"Dar.. this isn't affecting only me.. This broke our entire family... Carl being the moral one to help us..? No kid no matter the age should be put in the middle.. Judith goin' to school looking like them woman that Merle sleeps with.. She is cussing at me now. Our family is falling apart.. and I don't want to lose you.. I know that I am not the best husband in the world.. and that I am hard to love.. and hard to live with.. but, I can't lose my rock.." Rick mumbled, feeling his hear breaking, as he approached Daryl.

Daryl fell silent as Merle was spitting in the back ground, "Uncuff him and then we can talk," He whispered as he silently laughed at his older brother.

Sighing heavily, Rick immediately uncuffed his drunken brother in law. 

"You's know, _Officer Friendly_ , you's a bigger asshole than I am.." Merle groaned after spitting to the side of Rick.

"Merle.."

"What, little brother?"

"Can you _please_ give me and Rick some time to talk..?"

"Whatever.." Merle grunted as he went inside, closing the door.

"So?" Daryl muttered.

"Yeah.."

"Did ya' ground her sassy ass?"

"No."

"Why's not?"

"She's hurting.. She's just lashing out.." Rick muttered, taking a seat next to Daryl on the steps.

"I _were_ there, she wouldn't have a ass to sit on.. let alone a mouth to mouth off."

"I know.. I tried that.. and she came back with ' _If he were here, what? At least I wouldn't hate you.._ '.. or something to that affect.."

"Hm."

"I don't know what to do.." Rick whispered as he glanced at his heart broken husband.

"Me neither.." 

"I love you and I don't want to lose you.. you're my husband.. and my kids' parent.. they.. We need you..." Rick mumbled as he wiped his tears.

"I know that you need me.."

"Then why leave?"

"You gave me no other option.."

"I did too.." Rick whispered.

"I can't fight anymore, Rick.. That's the issue.. you always want to fight to make me profess my love to you.. to make you feel like everything is under control and that you're not gon' be left again.. and the point is.. is that.. I'd never leave you.. 'less I was given a reason.. and the other day.. you's gave me that reason.." Daryl mumbled.

"Daryl.." Rick croaked out through his tears and the lump in his throat.

"Rick, please.." 

"What do I have to do to fix us.."

"Nothing.."

"There's gotta be something, please.." Rick pleaded.

Daryl sat there as he slouched his shoulders and sighed, "Rick.. I don't know if anything can be done to fix us.. On one hand.. we's been through _so_ much that I can't even imagine us talking about a separation.. or divorce.. and on the other hand.. the things we's been through.. is just too much.."

Looking at Daryl, Rick inhaled sharply as he put his hand on his husband's knee. "Look at me.."

Daryl looked him, with tears already falling down his cheeks, "What Rick?"

Rick gazed lovingly into his husbands eyes as he moved in closer with breath becoming shaky. 

"Rick, don't. Please.. don't.." Daryl whispered, knowing that deep down he wanted it.

"Shh." Rick hummed out and then gently placed his lips on Daryl's as they both welcomed one another.

They sat there for what felt like ages just romantically touching and kissing one another until Merle came out to disrupt them.

"Awh, y'alls worked it out, then?" Merle smirked jokingly.

"Merle... go inside.. now!" Daryl muttered as they kept kissing.

"How's about.. y'all take this show to _yer own house_ so I can come out if I wanna." Merle chuckled.

"Fine." Rick smiled as he broke away and looked in awe at Daryl with his red bruised lips, "I'll see you at home then?"

"Sure." Daryl smiled sweetly.

\-----

About a hour later, Rick was sitting on the porch waiting for Daryl. When Daryl pulled into the driveway, he shut the truck door and grabbed his duffle bag from the bed of the truck and headed towards the porch.

"Rick, I's don't really think that we should finish what happened at Merle's.. What I think we should do.. is talk about how we're gon' handle Judith.. She's the priority right now.."

"Well, right now, she's at school.. so I can be the priority and you can be mine.." Rick smirked as he grabbed the duffle bag from Daryl, shoving him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl do some exploring of one another after 7 months of no intimate connection.. and they decide their punishment for their daughter..

"Rick, I really think we should talk about Judith and her punishment.. and about _us_." Daryl whispered as he placed his bag by the door. 

"Okay. Whatever you want to do.." Rick smiled, although deep down he wanted to make love to his husband.

"Well, we need to figure out a punishment for our daughter.." 

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?" Rick mumbled as he watched his husband attentively with his blue eyes, medium black hair that he kept died, and the fuzz that was growing slowly into a goatee.

"I 'dunno. What did you have in mind?" 

Rick looked at him as he knew what Daryl was doing. He knew that Daryl hated being put on the spot and when he was.. he always answered a question with a question.

"More chores, take her cell phone away.. computer.. No friends?" Rick muttered as his brushed the hair out of his companions' face.

Daryl flinched as an automatic reflex as he built the walls back up. 

"Dar.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" Rick stopped himself, retracting his hand.

"No.. it's okay. I just.. after everything we've been through, I shouldn' be rattled about you touching me.. We's been married for years now but-"

"Dar, I understand. I hurt you and you automatically went into defensive mode and knew you needed to protect yourself.."

"It's just.. I was _really_ crushed at how things ended and hurting our daughter.. that I didn't know what to do.. whether to run.. or stay and fight.. I just-"

"I know, sweetheart. I didn't know what to do either because we've not ever fought that bad 'fore.." Rick whispered as he looked lovingly into his lover's eyes.

Daryl felt his heart beating so hard against his chest that he started to bite his thumb, irritating the skin making it bleed. Rick gently pushed his hand away from his mouth, making him release his finger.

"Dar.." Rick whispered as he was now inches away from his lips.

"Rick.." Daryl breathlessly whispered.

Within seconds, Rick had already smashed his lips onto Daryl's. He had his right hand grasping the back of his head seductively captivating him into a long heated kiss. He allowed Daryl to adjust to his lustful kissing as he drove his tongue directly into his lover's heat seeking mouth. Daryl eventually allowed Rick full access to his mouth as he felt the rougher man's tongue massaging his ever so lightly and passionately. A few long minutes later, Daryl broke away gasping for air, shutting his eyes as tight as he could and didn't fight his husband as he kept feeling Rick nipping at his bottom lip.

"Rick-"

Rick arousingly groaned, "Yeah-"

Daryl inhaled sharply knowing that there was a possibility he'd regret the decision he was making. In a bat of an eye, he had already climbed on top of Rick without even understanding how it escalated that quick. Instantly, they were tugging at one another's hair while grunting and groaning in one another's mouths. Rick ripped his lover's t-shirt off breaking their kisses as he instantly heard Daryl lightly whine at the missing feeling. Hastily, Rick yanked Daryl's head back as he began to lick up the side of his neck leaving love bites along the wet trail. 

"Damn.." Daryl grumbled in his throat. 

"Mhm.." Rick cooed, settling his hands on his husband's sides while rocking him back and forth, forcing him to grind on his hardened member.

Daryl bit down on his lip, groaning emminently at the rock hard member he was grinding against. 

"Holy shit-" Rick gasped out for air as he forcefully tugged Daryl's face towards him, ramming his tongue right into Daryl's wanting mouth. 

Daryl grinded harder down against his husband masking one another's moans. He broke their erotic kissing long enough to tear off the older man's tight black t-shirt, tossing it to the side. Within seconds, he was back on his husband who was wanting and still rocking his hips on his lap.

"Dar.. We.. I.. God damn it-" Rick grunted as he bucked his hips up against Daryl, as he exonerated a groan from him. He picked Daryl up off his lap with every muscle he had as he laid him on the couch.

"Look at you, you's ain't picked me up like that since we got married-" He muttered as he then felt Rick's swollen lips on his. He was in-between his legs, bucking into him while unbuckling his jeans.

"Rick, what if Carl or Judith comes home..?" Daryl breathlessly grunted as he fought the knot in his stomach tightening. 

Rick smirked as he checked his watch, "It's 145, She ain't getting home til after 3.. and Carl is at work. Ain't gonna be over til later tonight.."

Sighing, Daryl pulled his husband down to him, forcefully kissing him as he wrapped his legs around him. 

"Lean up.." Rick muttered in-between kisses. 

Complying, Daryl leaned up and in one swish motion Rick had pulled down his boxers and jeans. 

"My.. shoes-" Daryl snickered.

"I'm getting there.. You're a bossy lay-" Rick chuckled as he then began slipping his lover's boots off and then his clothing. 

"Mmm-" Daryl moaned as he watched Rick crawl slowly back up to him. 

Rick smiled lovingly, "Top or bottom?"

Laying there he quietly as he pondered, "Bottom"

"Are you sure? I don't wanna hear about it later on.." Rick smiled as he nipped at his companions bottom lip. 

Daryl looked at him while giving him his _Dixon_ look that he mastered after receiving it his whole life from his father and Merle.

"Alright, alright... Then.. bend over the couch and I'll-"

"Rick.. Shut.. up.. and just do it... Stop talking.." Daryl groaned frustratingly as he then bent over the couch exposing his firm ass.

Rick bit his lip as he rubbed his lover's firm ass, "We don't have any lube down here.."

"Then use the best thing. We's running out of time here, Grimes.." 

Rick leaned down being a smartass as he usually always was, "You're a _Grimes_ too.."

Daryl began huffing as he was becoming irritated.

Rick smiled behind him and licked his index finger, making it sloppily wet and began to finger his husbands entrance, "Relax babe.."

"I am relaxed.. you're just taking ferever, man."

"I'm sorry.. Guess.. I'm not.. as young as I used to be.. But at least I'm not having issues with getting hard for you."

"Rick!" Daryl gasped out loudly as Rick had stuck his finger inside with no warning, which Rick knew he liked it like that. 

"How's that.." Rick cooed lovingly.

"Mmm-" Daryl mumbled as he began to beg for another finger, but without voicing it, Rick had already placed another within him as he began scissoring inside him.

"That's it baby.. Let Daddy hear you.." Rick grunted as he gently pressed his fingers in more. 

"I'm not calling you _Daddy_ " Daryl moaned out loudly making Rick laugh to himself. 

"You ready for me?" Rick whispered.

Daryl kept quiet as he wasn't much for talking through sex let alone love making. 

Rick removed his two fingers and the spit down on his hard member and rubbed it over him and then spit his warm saliva down Daryl's buttcheeks that were spread wide, making him moan lightly. 

"You ready for me?" Rick smirked, knowing he was irritating Daryl.

"Yeah..." Daryl grunted as he felt the tip of Rick's cock against his entrance. 

Spitting again, he rubbed some more of his saliva on himself and then slowly pushed inside of Daryl, allowing him to adjust. 

"Thrust, man.." 

"I was trying to let you-"

"Rick..." Daryl sighed 

Shaking his head at how needy he knew that Daryl had been, he shoved inside all the way making him moan loudly.

"Shit.." Daryl whispered.

Rick smiled to himself at how he still was able to make his husband react the way he was being. He tugged his hair and thrusted as deep as he could inside of him to make the point that he loved him and that he was his and only his.

"Rick.. I'm not.. gonna.. last long-" He panted.

"A little longer, sweetheart.." Rick pleaded as he placed his hand on the small of his back and kept a steady thrust.

"I can't.." Daryl cried out in pleasure as he tightened his muscles around Rick's member, squeezing onto Rick's hand who held onto the couch.

'Fuck.." Rick gasped at the feel of the tightening muscles around his cock.

Within seconds, Daryl was spent and collapsed over the couch panting as Rick kept thrusting inside.

"I'm about to come.." Rick announced softly in his ear.

"Inside me.." Daryl told him.

"Always.. Wouldn't do it anywhere else.." Rick groaned out as he began to slowly seep inside, "I'm coming-"

Daryl purposely pressed his hips back against Rick knowing it'd make him go deeper inside of him and knew it would send him over the edge.

"Holy fuck!" Rick grunted and spilled his whole load inside of him, collapsing on top of his back.

"Pull out of me.." Daryl mumbled.

Rick obliged and sat down next to his husband, looking at him, confusingly. 

Daryl smiled and leaned across him, grabbing his pants.

"You leaving?" Rick smirked, "There's more where that came from. I know I didn't last long.. but.. I promise I'll do better.."

Daryl rolled his eyes, grabbing something out of his pocket.

"What's that?" Rick asked.

Daryl smiled sweetly as he put his ring back on his finger.

Rick smiled and pulled him into him, kissing him deeply and lovingly.

"I love you, so much Daryl Dixon Grimes."

"I love you too, Rick" Daryl smirked as he then kissed him back, "How much longer we got til Judith is home.."

Rick looked at his watch, "20 minutes.." 

"Wanna go again?" Daryl smiled sweetly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick have a sit down conversation with their daughter, and then Carl and Sophia come over for dinner. :)

After round two of making love, Rick and Daryl got dressed again as they then cleaned up the living room.

"Want a beer?" Rick lovingly asked while leaning against the arch way in the kitchen.

"They cold?" Daryl smirked.

"Yes, they are.. I'll bring one to you." 

"Nah, I'll come in the kitchen. No reason you should bring it in here.." Daryl smiled sweetly as he walked past him, heading into the kitchen.

"Surprised you're sitting at the table, cause normally your ass is on the counter." Rick winked as he started giving him a hard time and then handed him his beer. 

Daryl immediately opened it up, leaning back in his chair and then they heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Dad!?" Judith hollered.

"In here, sweetheart." Rick smiled knowing that she was going to go crazy that her dad was home.

After a few seconds, Judith emerged into the kitchen texting, as always.

"Hey Judith.. Can you put your phone away?" Rick asked sweetly.

"Sure. What's up.." She rolled her eyes and then looked up seeing Daryl sitting at their kitchen table, "Daddy!" She screamed in glee.

"Hey baby girl." Daryl grinned then stood up, pulling her into a long hug.

"Are you.. really here?" Judith whispered as she shed tears.

"Yeah, I's here." Daryl whispered after kissing her head and then Rick cleared his throat behind the two of them, "Oh.. Uhm.. I need you to sit down sweetie.."

"Why?"

"Because.. Well, I asked you to... And I'm not gonna be the one to deal with your sass.. So park it.." Daryl sighed, knowing that he hated to discipline her but knew that Rick wouldn't be able to do it.

"Why am I in trouble.." Judith groaned.

"You're attitude, young lady. Talking to your dad the way you did.. and the sass.. and going to school that way. Do you _really_ think that I'd let you go to school lookin' like that? Let alone, if I would have ever heard you talkin' to yer daddy the way he told me that you were.. I would probably have knocked you on 'hat ass o'yers.." Daryl frowned but kept his word to Rick.

"What's my punishment.." She whispered, looking into her father's eyes.

Daryl exhaled, "Give me your cell phone, Your laptop, and you're Ipad. I want you to do the dishes, take the trash out, vaccuum, sweep and mop.."

"But, I already do all that.. They're my chores every week or so.."

"I want them done more than what they're already being done. And if I feel like you're doing what is expected and you learn your lesson... then perhaps.. your dad and I will talk about your punishment.."

"Alright.. Can I at least keep my Ipod that I got for my birthday?" She whispered.

"Sure.. Go get what your dad requested and then we'll get the house cleaned up for your brother and Sophia." Rick said as he tossed his empty beer in the trash can.

Judith growled in anger but acceptance as she then strolled down the hall way to her room. A few moments later, she came back with everything that was asked for and stood there in the kitchen with her arms crossed.

"I have homework to do. Can I be excused so I can go do that?"

"Yeah. I'll let you know when Carl is here." Rick sighed as he was just as irriated at Judith was with him.

"K." She grumbled and then went into her room, shutting the door.

"Well, I think went as well as it could have been expected.." Rick whispered as he leaned against the counter pressing on the bridge of his nose. 

Daryl smirked and walked over, standing in front of his husband and kissed him softly, "Of course I'm the bad guy.."

"We could play.. _Cops and Robbers_ tonight.." Rick teased as he rubbed Daryl's back while bucking into him. 

Daryl snickered lightly, “Let’s start making dinner for our son..”

\-----  
Rick and Daryl had cooked homemade meatloaf with green beans, corn on the cob and garlic toast. 

“Damn, I think I did good..” Daryl winked while gleaming a smile to his husband who was gathering silverware and plates.

“Yeah.. Sure did.. Standing there..” Rick chuckled and began setting the table up when the door bell rang.

“I’ll get it..” Daryl smiled and then staggered towards the front door. 

“Hey dad!” Carl smiled and wrapped Daryl into a long hug. 

“Hey, kiddo. Good evening, Sophia.. You’re lookin’ gorgeous as always.. Good to see you, Missed you the other night.” Daryl smiled lovingly to his son.

“It’s good to see you too, Pops. I’ve missed you all too.” Sophia smiled and hugged him.

“It smells good..” Carl chuckled.

“I thought so too. I made it..” Daryl laughed knowing the two kids would know that he was lying.

“Uh huh, _sure_. Where’s sis..?” 

“Grounded. Supposed to be doing her homework.. Ain’t heard from her in.. like.. A couple hours..” Daryl sighed, shaking his head. 

“I’ll go check on her..” Carl smiled, knowing how his little sister, “Honey, you can go in and see dad and spend some time with the two of them..”

He kissed Sophia on the cheek and then headed towards his sister’s room and knocked.  
“Go away.” She groaned.

“It’s your brudder.”

Momentarily, Judith had the door opened and allowed Carl to come in, shutting the door behind him. 

“Woahh, little sis. You’re.. smoking now!” He exclaimed.

“So what?”

“So what? You’re 15.. You know what smoking can do to your health and the outcome.. I mean for god sakes, I’m a doctor and your older brother.. And you’re smoking in dad’s house! Do you want to be grounded ‘til you’re freaking 30...? Not to mention the boy you’re dating! Jesus. You’re like.. Destroying your life..”

“Don’t say anything to them.. They’ve grounded me and I have no way to contact my boyfriend and barely any money for cigarettes, so.. I had a friend get these for me..” She begged.

“Judith.. Put the cigarette out and come here..” Carl sternly said, lowly of course.

She threw the cigarette out of her window and sprayed more perfume, making Carl start sneezing and wheezing and sat next to him by the window.

“What?”

“I didn’t come over here to.. Drill you about the decisions you’re making.. But I’m going to speak my opinion because you’re my little sister and I care about you.. You have _so_ much that you have to learn and mature.. You’re not an adult yet and you can’t go around telling our father to go _‘Fuck himself’_ because.. I know that you were offended by the fight you over heard with our parents.. But sweetie, wishing they were dead and or whatever you had said.. You don’t mean that.. Let alone should you ever mean it.. You weren’t there when we lost mom.. I dealt with the loss of our mother.. And I spared you so much heartache and I know how you feel.. I was apart of mom and dad’s divorce before you came along.. I just.. I don’t want something to happen to you that shouldn’t.. Because whether you like it or not.. I’m in your corner and always will be..”

“I didn’t mean it.. I was just.. Mad because I felt like that Dad made Daryl leave, and that Daryl was leaving me..”  
“I know.. Believe me I know how you feel.. But they’re back together, working things out and they need support and love and their children.. Plus, I wanted to tell you a secret that I was gonna tell them tonight at dinner..”

“What is it?”

“Sophia and I.. are engaged.. And we’re trying to get pregnant.. So.. You’re gonna’ be a auntie..” Carl smiled.

“Oh, Carl.. That is.. Amazing, I really mean it. You two are perfect together and I will act surprised when you tell them.” Judith squealed happily and hugged her big brother and best friend.

“So, shall we go eat dinner?” Carl smiled and hugged her back.

Judith nodded and they then both went to the kitchen.

“Dinner ready?” Judith smiled sweetly as Carl had his arms wrapped around her and Sophia.

“Yes it is. Carl and Sophia, would you like a beer?” Rick asked. 

“I’ll have water, Dad.” Sophia sweetly muttered.

“Judith, Dar?” Rick asked, again.

“I’ll have a coke..” Judith smiled.

“Beer..” Daryl and Carl both answered and they then all sat down around the table.

“Dinner smells _so_ good.” Judith smiled.

“Thank you, darlin’.” Daryl smirked taking all the credit.

Daryl helped Carl dish out the food and they all prayed before they dug into their dinner. They all made small conversation, mainly about Rick and Daryl’s jobs, retirement, school for Judith whom participated in the conversation. They talked about Merle. They also even talked about getting a down payment for a new car for Judith when she got her license. And then, Carl spoke up about his and Sophia’s future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl decide to help Carl and Sophia.

“Uhhm, Dad. Sophia and I have something to say..” Carl muttered out.

“Oh okay? Go ahead.” Rick smiled and looked down at Daryl who was sitting at the end of the table.

“Uhm, we’re getting married.. and we’re expecting. We just found out that we’re having a baby.” Carl smiled as he held onto Sophia’s hand.

“Oh, son.. That is really amazing. And Sophia has been family all her life.. We couldn’t be any more happier to call her our daughter in law.” Rick smiled, forcing his tears back.

“What do you think, Daryl?”

“I think that ‘ts fantastic, son. I am just damn happy that you finally listened to me and put’a ring on her.. She’s good fer you. You’s need someone to keep yer stubborn ass in line.. Why do you think I’s still with yer daddy fer? I’s gotta keep that ass in line..” Daryl chuckled, making eye contact with his husband knowing that it would make him smile.

“I thought.. You were _trying_.. You didn’t tell me that you’re already having a baby..” Judith piped up.

“Well, I wanted to see your reaction.. And plus, I knew that you’d run and tell them that we were trying.. But.. It’s good news though, sis. You’re gonna be _Aunt Judy_.” Carl teased and hugged his baby sister.

“When are you do, sweetheart?” Daryl sweetly asked.

“Uhm, We were told by Dr. Brice that we’d be expecting around December. I’m really hoping for a Christmas Baby..” Sophia beamed in happiness.

“Oh, that would be fantastic.. And ‘td help y’alls taxes..” Daryl smirked and gulped at his half empty beer.

“I have always wanted to try to have a Christmas Baby.. Celebrate the birth of my child and the child of God. Nothing is greater than the blessing of God and his son blessing me with my child.” Sophia smiled and nuzzled into Carl.

“When are y’all thinking about getting married?” Rick questioned, “And, why didn’t you choose Dr. Ray to be you’re obstetrician?”  
“Uh.. Cause he was mom’s obstetrician.. And I don’t trust him with her and my baby if something were to happen, hopefully you could understand that.” Carl whispered, trying to not upset his sister who was still begging stories about Lori through the years of growing up.

“I see.” Rick sighed as he guzzled down his beer, “I think I might need something stronger..” He faintly smiled.

“No, you don’t Rick. Everything will be okay. If Carl prefers to have someone else as his son or daughters’ doctor, then that is perfectly fine.. He has the right to choose that.” Daryl piped up.

“Yeah, I know that but.. Haven’t really spoken about Lor.. Since I went to her grave on her birthday..” 

“Well, Dr. Brice is really nice.” Sophia changed the subject as she sipped on the bottle of water.

“I’s sure he is, dear.” Daryl soothingly whispered, assuring her and Carl that their decision was okay.

“Uhm, about the wedding.. We were thinking possibly November or after the baby was born..” Carl sighed and forced a smile through the awkward tension in the room.

“Well, Sophia.. What do you prefer?” Judith smiled as she still was trying to figure out why the tension was so strong.

“I’d prefer to be married before the baby comes, and _way_ before I start showing.. Carl has a thing for the weather in November because the leaves change all different colors, but I’d prefer to be able to stand up without having a full grown baby in my rib cage or sitting on my bladder, and before I get really fat.” Sophia giggled.

“Then it’s settled..” Judith squealed, “We’ll go dress shopping in a couple of days..”

“Uhh, Sis, I ain’t got that much money.. We weren’t gonna go all out and everything like you see on them shows you watch..”

Rick looked at Daryl who was eyeing him at the other end of the table forcing him to speak up. Rick didn’t particulary want to because well, they didn’t really have the money.. Well, they did but they’d been saving it up for a vacation, Judith’s college.. And a new car for Daryl.. And well.. Blowing money for them. Rick didn’t want to be the father of the groom and the father of the bride, but he knew that Sophia’s dad wasn’t in the picture and was in prison for beating on Carol and sexually abusing Sophia for years before Carol caught him. He and Daryl both took that role in since they were younger, but of course, Daryl was going to get his way. Not that Daryl wore the pants or wore the _dress_ in the relationship or that Rick was either too, but when Daryl wanted something he got it.. But it really determined of what he wanted for Rick to be able to provide it.

Eventually, Rick cleared his throat and eyed Daryl back with a slight smile, “We’ll pay for what you two would like.. It’s no problem at all”

“Dad, no. I can’t expect that of you and Daryl. It’s not your problem to fix.. In reality, we were gonna’ go to the courthouse and then have a get together at our house for the reception.” Carl pleaded, looking at Daryl for him to take his back except Daryl just smiled and shrugged, “Ugh, you guys are so irritating when y’all communicate by just looking at one another.. I hate it to this day..” 

“Sorry, son. We just know how one another thinks and knows exactly what we want and.. Regardless, you’re gonna let us help you.. It’d be our pleasure..” Daryl smiled, affectionately to his son.

“Thank you.. It means so much..” Sophia smiled and then began crying.

“Oh, sweetie, don’t cry. It’s fine..” Rick tenderly spoke as he rubbed her shoulder.

“It’s not that.. I’m upset that you guys are helping give us the wedding that we always dreamed about.. But.. It should be _my_ father that should be spending his money on my wedding and yet, it’s like I’ve never had a father..” Sophia sobbed in her hands.

“Honey, we’re your family.. You and your mother.. We wouldn’t have it any other way.. I promise you that, and it’s no problem.. You guys deserve what you have.” Rick soothed as he looked at Daryl.

Carl held Sophia as she slowly stopped crying and he nodded towards his father. Rick couldn’t do anything but smile and grabbed his credit card out from his wallet and handed it to them.

“Pick the dress.. Flowers, Venue and food.” Rick smiled lovingly to his son.

“Thank you dad. It truly means so much to me.. And I’ll pay you back as soon as my practice gets back up to where it’s supposed to be.”

“Don’t worry about it, okay? Just.. Do what you need to do to make this a very special day for her and for yourself and make it a memorable day for you to share with your child when he or she arrives..” Rick smiled and then started cleaning the table off allowing Carl and Sophia time in the dining room. Daryl followed.

“That was very sweet of you..” Daryl whispered as he rinsed the dishes and began loading the dishwasher.

“The look you gave me.. How could I _not_ help my son and daughter in law out? Especially when they’ve got our grandchild in thought’s. I just wanted them to both look back and realize that I loved them and that Lori definitely would have had a ball planning a real big wedding for him.” Rick faintly smile forcing back his tears.

“Ya know, you can cry if you need to..” Daryl whispered, reassuring his husband that he didn’t mind him crying over Lori.

“I know that I can.. But, I don’t wanna cry about it anymore.. It takes too much out of me and it’s so hard to express my feelings to anyone.”

“If you don’t get some’a that out of ya’ you’re gon’ blow..” Daryl sighed as he closed the dishwasher, leaning against the counter while watching Rick wipe down the stove and counter.

“I know.”

“Rick, come here.” Daryl whispered 

Rick sighed as he left the wash cloth on the counter and turned to face his husband, “What?” 

Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled him closer as he wrapped his muscular arms around his waist while interlocking his finger in Rick’s belt loops.

“I love you so much, Rick.. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me as much as them kids. I have always felt died inside until you walked into that bar and I heard that voice of yours. I just.. I am here if you feel like crying because of Lori. She was your first love and your wife for all them years and she birthed an amazing little girl and an amazing young boy and those kids has kept me alive for so long that I wish I got to know her because if it weren’t for her.. I wouldn’t be standing here a father of two amazing kids that are my heart and soul.. And I wouldn’t be standing in front of my amazingly, sexy, husband with them gorgeous blue eyes and grey facial hair that I love so much..” Daryl muttered lightly yet lustfully in Rick’s right ear.

Rick smiled as he felt his heart warming inside his chest and tears began to fall and land on his lover’s chest. Daryl pulled him into a long hug and allowed Rick to cry softly in his arms.

“I’m here.” 

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to be a pussy about this.. She’s been gone for so long and it’s like.. There’s times that I still feel her here with me.. And especially I see her and feel her when Judith is around..” Rick sobbed.

“You’re not a pussy. You never really had time to grieve her death.. You had to be here for your kids and that’s what she’d want but she’d want you to work through her death. I am not the one to think of ‘God’ and all of that jazz because well, never mind that, I’s got my own reasons’ but maybe you still feel this way because she can’t move on completely because you’s ain’t grieved her death, Bear” Daryl whispered, running his hands through Rick’s medium length black curly hair.

A second later, Rick let out a soft chuckle.

“Why’s you laughin’?” 

“Did you.. Just call me.. ‘ _Bear_ ‘…?” He softly snorted.

“I thought it was cuter that ‘ _Grimes_ ‘.. But I can call ya that if you’d like..” Daryl lightly laughed too.

“Bear is cute.. What if I call you.. ‘ _Pickle_ ‘..” Rick whispered as he backed away to read his husband’s face.

Daryl scrunched his nose up, “Well, I mean.. I know that you love to bite into my pickle..”

“Yeah, no. Not that one.. What ‘bout ‘ _Snuggle Butt, Cowboy, Sparkie, and Amore Mio_ ‘..”

“What’s they all mean?” Daryl furrowed his brow’s.

“Snuggle Butt.. You look good from behind and I’d love to snuggle your butt. Cowboy.. You’re wild and rugged. Sparkie.. Well, you’re a bright light.” Rick smiled as he brushed Daryls’ hair out of his face.

“And the hell does Amore Mio mean?” 

“My love.. In Italian..” Rick smirked as he gazed lovingly in his husbands eyes.

“Italian?” 

“Shane taught me some Italian back in high school.” 

“Cross out Snuggle Butt and Amore Mio.”

“Down to Cowboy and Sparkie..” Rick chuckled.

“Sparkie can be used in the bedroom.” Daryl smiled, shaking his head in disbelief.

“What does Bear mean?” 

“Hell if I know.. You just look like a bear.. With that hair out of control and that beard..”

Rick rolled his eyes and kissed Daryl lightly and then both kids plus Sophia walked in the kitchen. 

“Dad?” Carl sighed.

“Yep..?” They both answered.

“Would you both walk me down the aisle?” Sophia asked.

“We’d love to, sweetheart.” Daryl smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl go to Carl's for dinner a few months later to talk about the wedding. They also meet a surprising past friendly foe :)

August came so quick that it shocked everyone at how Sophia was already 5 months pregnant and was glowing with every smile that she showed. She never complained of the baby on her bladder or in her rib cage. She had to get her dress altered at least 3 times in the last 5 months because the baby. Judith, Carol and her all chose a white _princess_ dress that filled out in the bottom and was sparkly. The color that trimmed the dress and around her waist was a dark purple and her flowers matched the dress as well. Carl’s tux was black with the matching purple within it and made sure the flower that went on his tux was the same color. 

\---

“So, song choices?” Judith smiled, “I was thinking that you could walk down the aisle to _Favorite Girl_ by Justin Bieber” 

Rick, Daryl and Carl all choked on their hamburger while chasing it down with their beer.

“Uhh…” Carl muttered, eyeing Sophia.

“What’s wrong with it?” Sophia asked, amused herself but being respectful to her sister in law.

“It’s.. Jusitn.. Bieber..” Carl whispered, trying to be nice.

“Well, it would be a good choice for you to profess that Sophia is your favorite girl.. That’s all I was thinking about, bubby.” Judith muttered as she bowed her head and kept eating.

“Well, what if I said that I have more than one favorite girl?” Carl smiled trying to save his ass and make sure he didn’t hurt her feelings.

“You can’t. You’re getting married and Sophia is your girl. I’m just your annoying pain in the butt, sister.” Judith faintly smiled, sipping her bottle of water.

“Well, yes you’re my annoying pain in the butt younger sister.. But I love you so much and it would be my honor to dance to the Justin Bieber song with you.. Even though, you know that I hate the kids’ voice..” Carl chuckled lightly as he rubbed his sisters head.

“You’d really wanna’ dance with me at the reception?”

“Well, why not?”

“Cause.. Well, I’m not the bride..”

“But you’re my Maid Of Honor and the Maid Of Honor gets a dance with the groom..” Sophia piped up as she eyed Carl.

“I know what you’re doing.” Judith whispered.

“And what’s that?” Rick asked.

“They’re trying to make me feel better because they don’t wanna use my idea and the Maid Of Honor doesn’t get a dance with the groom..”

“Well, you get a dance with this groom..” Carl smiled as he stood up and turned on a random country song and pulled his sister in his arms and they danced making one another laugh. Which in return made Rick, Daryl and Sophia smile. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve seen this kind of sibling bond between these two.” Rick whispered in Daryl’s ear, leaning behind him.

“I think we raised them, fairly well.” Daryl smiled as they watched the kids finish up. 

“So, you rethinkin’ that dance with the groom?” Carl smirked as he hugged his little sister.

“Fine, I would be honored to accept your hand in a dance at your wedding.. And I’d be honored to accept the offer of being your Maid Of Honor.” Judith smiled.

“Well, since the family is together and regretfully Carol sends her regards, Sophia and I have another announcement..” Carl smiled.

“Another one?” Rick smiled as he took a swig of his off brand beer.

“Dad, Daryl.. Judith.. We wanted y’all to know before the reception that.. We’re having-” Carl stopped and gazed longingly into Sophia’s eyes.

“Carl..” Daryl questioned.

“We’re having a little girl..” Carl smiled as he rubbed on Sophia’s belly.

“Oh my god!” Judith exclaimed.

“A.. girl?” Rick smiled with tears forming as he held Daryl’s hand.

“What will her name be?” Daryl asked, clearing his throat, knowing he had to be the _man_ while his husband gets emotional.

“Right now.. We’ve been leaning on Alyssa Rayne” Sophia answered.

“Rain? Like the weather Rain? Like.. It’s raining out side?” Rick amusingly asked.

“No, dad. Rayne.”

“That’s what I said.. Rain..” 

“No.. Dad.. R-auh-yne..”

“Yeah, R-auh-in” 

“Oh, Jesus, Rick. It’s not the weather Rain…” Daryl sighed, shaking his head hiding his smile.

“Well, how the fuck you spelling that name?” Rick asked scoffing in hilarity.

“R A Y N E” Carl smiled.

“Alyssa Rayne?” Rick whispered, trying to hide his look of disapproval. 

“You don’t like it dad?” Sophia asked.

“I am not really keen on the middle name.” 

“Well, we were also thinking Riann or Ryanne..” Sophia lightly smiled.

“Well, now I’m confused.. What’s the difference?” Daryl asked.

“The spelling.” Carl gulped at his beer.

“Give me a piece of paper, sweetheart?” Sophia asked lovingly to Carl.

A few seconds later, Carl returned with a piece of paper and a pen for Sophia. She instantly wrote the different spelling of the middle name and showed Rick and Daryl.

“Riann.. Or Ryanne..” Rick smiled looking at Daryl who was still processing the spelling difference.

“Why.. Spend so much time with the spelling? Why not stick to normal names? Like Margaret, Sandra, Pammie?”

“Pammie?” Judith laughed, causing her spit her water out.

“Pammie?” Rick raised and eye brow as the side of his mouth raised too.

“It just popped into my mind for southern belle names..” Daryl chuckled.

“Please tell me that y’all didn’t think about naming me that..”

“Uhh, your mother would have killed me for naming you anything other than what she wanted.. Plus, it wasn’t me that had a say in naming you, kiddo.” Rick smiled.

“Who named me then?”

“Shane..” Carl said.

“Shane?” Judith said and looked at Carl who was looking at the fence.

“Shane..” Rick said and looked at Daryl who was also lost on what was going on.

“Rick? Why are you parroting what Carl is saying?” Daryl whispered.

“Shane..” Rick whispered, nodding his head towards the open fence where a figure was standing in the dim lighted back yard.

Daryl turned and saw what everyone was staring at, standing up and blocking Rick from lunging after him.

“Shane?” Judith asked again.

“The man.. That named you.. Who thought was your father..” Carl whispered and eyed Sophia for her to take Judith inside. 

Leaving the 3 men outside, Shane walked up the back porch into the light and looked at the three of them.

“Hey, Rick. Daryl. Carl.” Shane muttered. “Was that Judith?”

“What’re you doing here? You left..” Daryl whispered.

“I.. wanted to check on her and see what she’s looking like and how she’s doing.. Also, I wanted to visit Lor’s grave.. And I was in town.. Ran into Carl the other day and with my nephew on the force I had him check where Carl was living.” 

“Shane.. You can’t be here. I haven’t told her much from when she was a newborn.. I haven’t.. needed the chance to tell her any of it.. I.. You can’t..” Rick sighed.

“I know. I know. I just.. I was wrong for just dumping her on you both and running the way that I did and I regret it every day because I’ve missed her, you and you.. Son..”

“I’m not your son.. And Judith isn’t your kid either, Shane. I’m sorry for being rude but I’m protective of my family… and you didn’t the right thing on leaving her with her biological father… and I don’t see what changed 15 years later… she’s not running to you… We’re her family and these are her parents.” Carl spoke up.

“I just, wanted to see her and see who she turned out to look like okay.. I’m sorry.” Shane whispered, eyeing Rick and then headed out the gate.

“Well.. That was awkward.” Daryl mumbled.

“Yeah.” Carl agreed and let Sophia and Judith come back out.

“That’s the guy that named me… That left me with you… That’s the guy… that-”

“He’s the guy that your mother chose to love until her untimely death… All that time all them years ago.. He was under the impression that you were his daughter until he ran a DNA test and came back that you are mine… and I have the proof and Daryl along with Carl will vouch that Shane dropped you off in my arms and did the right thing.. Honey, I am your daddy..” Rick whispered forming tears.

“Then why is he back…?” She asked.

“Not sure.. Gonna’ figure that out tomorrow.” Rick faintly smiled and then eyed Daryl who rolled his eyes knowing they were in for another _mystery_ with Shane mother fucking Walsh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's always something that pushes and pulls Rick and Daryl's relationship.

"Rick.." Daryl uttered, provoking his husband as they stood in their bedroom.

"I'm not doing this, Dar.." Rick stated as he took off his watch and placed it on his bedside table.

"Rick, you've got to be kidding me. He.. he comes back after all these years.. not a care in the world.. and he.. He-" Daryl sighed as he unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it into the laundry basket.

"Daryl, please.." Rick pleaded as he sat on the side of the bed, taking his boots off and placed them in the closet.

"We need to talk about this, Rick. Because it's not okay.." Daryl pushed for the final time, knowing it'd piss Rick off but knew they had to talk about what was going to happen, so he closed their bedroom door.

"I know we need to talk about this, Daryl. God, don't you think I've been shaking in my boots on what the fuck is going on!? And not to mention my only best friend that fucked my marriage up with my wife and raised my daughter until Lori's funeral.. and now he's back.. and now I have to rehash all of that..? God, I just.. want to sleep on it.. Why do you always have to do this?" Rick blurted out with anger in his tone, but Daryl knew it was more confusion and hurt.

"Rick, I's.. I," Daryl sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed trying to form words.

"I didn't want to have to tell our daughter about all this shit until she was ready.." Rick whispered, sighing into the silence that fell in the room.

Daryl left it alone as he took his jeans off and then put his flannel pajama pants on and laid in bed, turning the light off. Rick followed and laid in bed with nothing on as he always has done and turned his light off and that night was the first night that Rick faced the opposite way from his husband, as Daryl refused to pull him in his arms.

After a few moments, Daryl kept tossing and turning with anticipation on what was going to go down, until he heard Rick's voice.

"Daryl, please.. lay still. I can't sleep with you jerking yourself all over this god damn bed.." Rick groggily spoke as he was still in the same place.

"Sorry. Can't get comfortable.." Daryl mumbled in annoyance, knowing that he didn't do anything wrong but kept his cool.

Rick sighed heavily, turning on his back, "What's on your mind?"

"D'nt matter.." Daryl griped 

"It's somthing, so talk.. Cause I ain't gonna get much more sleep if this ain't resolved and I'd like to get some sort of sleep.."

"Rick, I said it ain't nuddin'..." Daryl sighed as it slowly turned into a low growl in his throat.

Rick sighed, and turned on his side and looked at the shadow that outlined his husbands body and began rubbing his calloused thumb over his lip.

"These lips used to talk to me, even when they didn't want to.. I'm not mad.. I just want to know what I can do to help you sleep.. Even if it's sex." Rick smirked in the dark.

"Why's you always thinkin' sex is supposed's to solve everything..?" Daryl uttered lightly, knowing Rick was smirking at the proposition.

"I ain't always thinkin' sex will help a situation.. but.. I don't know what else to do.."

"You could listen.. That's a start.." Daryl enunciated without a second thought.

"Okay, I'm listening." Rick whispered as he ran his fingers through Daryl's mangled hair.

"Rick, I wanted you to listen before... Before we went to bed angry at one another.. well you going to bed, angry with me.. You always want to shut anyone and everyone out when it's about something that you don't wanna hear.." Daryl sighed and cleared his throat, "And I know that you and Shane have a history and before Lori died that you two got your friendship sort of back and then him realizing Judith wasn't yours and giving you your daughter, was the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed or heard about because it was manly.. Meaning, for once that asshole did something with gratitude.. and... now, he's all of a sudden back.. Why's it.. Always us that has to go after him and these fuckin' quests like we're investigators on a case that we're trying to crack. Why's can't we just.. live our life and plan our son's wedding and do something about our daughter dating that low life piece of shit, Tucker Boyd... I mean fuck, she's been thinking that she been keeping it secret for so long... and I just wonder what happens when the worst actually happen.."

Rick laid there for a second before answering, "I think you mean detectives, but I understand.. Would you rather me not to go find out what's going on? You're right, we're married and this is.. a 2 way street. You have a say too and if you don't want to then I respect that.. Because you're right, we should be focusing on our son's wedding and dealing with _Tucker Boyd_.." Rick whispered, lovingly.

"I just.. it's been 15 years since Shane has been around and all of a sudden he's having his nephew find where Carl is living, confronts us when we're having dinner and I guess-" Daryl groaned in frustration.

"You guess what?" Rick asked.

"I still don't understand why... why we have to put our life on hold for him.."

"We don't have to, baby..." Rick whispered as his lips grazed Daryl's ear, feeling him shake.

"But you want to.." Daryl mumbled as he ran his hand along Rick's arm that was over his midsection.

"Yes, Yes I want to know what he's doing back and what he wants.. but our marriage, son and daughter is more important than Shane coming back and trying to ruin everything, if that's what he planned on doing.." Rick inhaled deeply as he began to lick Daryl's neck while leaving soft kisses along his jaw line.

"I don't want this decision to be mine because, 'ts gon' come back 'nd bite me in the ass." Daryl stuttered while feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"Decisions made, if he comes back 'round and starts something or tries talking to Judith, I'll handle it.." Rick murmured as he slowly crawled on top of his husband. 

Placing his knees on both sides of Daryl's waist he slowly leaned down pushing his hardened member into Daryl's bare stomach, hearing a low growl escape from the man underneath him. He began kissing up Daryl's chest reaching his neck leaving soft erotic kisses, allowing Daryl to touch him but only for a moment. Giving his husband only a few seconds to touch him he grabbed the rough, calloused hands and pushed them above Daryl's head, sinking them into the bed. 

"Mmm" Daryl growled out.

Rick snorted and kept kissing his lover's neck, hearing a soft chuckle escape only seconds later.

"I'm gonna' have to inquire why you're laughing at such a serious moment.." Rick leaned down, whispering while blowing hot hair softly in his ear.

"Your stubble tickles.." Daryl snickered.

Ignoring Daryl, Rick immediately shoved his longing heated tongue into Daryl's wanting mouth. Daryl moaned in acceptance of being claimed by his husband that knew every inch of his body, wants and needs. 

"I don't know if-" Daryl softly spoke before Rick shut him up with another erotic kiss that left them both breathless.

"Rick.. Judith.." Daryl muttered out with a breathless sigh.

"She's-" Rick began speaking until he heard a knock on their door.

"At the door." Daryl smiled and kissed Rick softly and watch his lover get off of him and lay in the bed. After Rick was covered up, Daryl went to the door.

"Hey, sweetheart. Is everything okay?" Daryl asked.

"N..n.. No, daddy they're not.." Judith cried and looked at him with apologizing eyes.

"Judith.. What's-" Daryl stopped at the ringing of Rick's cellphone.

"Who's calling at the time?" Daryl asked as he looked back at Rick and then back at Judith.

"Carl.." Rick squinted at the bright light of his cellphone, puzzled and then answered.

"Judith, what's going on? Is Carl okay? Sophia?" Daryl sighed as he began to worry, feeling his stomach turn upside down.

Judith stood there with her head down and began crying harder and turned on her heels, running to her bedroom and locked it.

"Fuck.. Alright, thanks son.." Rick sighed and hung the phone up and threw it against the wall, watching it shatter, looking at Daryl who watched the phone shatter as well.

"What's going on?" Daryl muttered.

"Judith.." Rick lowly yelled.

"What the fuck? Rick What do you mean, _Judith_.." 

"Tucker Boyd.." Rick growled, pulling on a pair of underwear, jeans, socks and boots and rummaged around for around for a tshirt, smelling it before turning it on and grabbed his gun and shoved it in the back of his jeans.

"Rick!" Daryl growled and turned the light on, revealing that Rick began to cry.

"Get out of my way.." Rick pushed and gave his husband the death glare.

"What is happening.."

"Remember your statement and I quote, ' _We need to do something about our daughter dating that low life piece of shit, Tucker Boyd... She's been thinking that she been keeping it secret for so long... and I just wonder what happens when the worst actually happen.._ '.." Rick quietly yelled.

"No.. No.. that can't be.. Rick." Daryl pleaded and stood in the door frame..

"Daryl.. Out of my way now.." Rick now began to really scream.

"You're gonna do something that you are gonna regret.. We need to talk about this like normal people. A normal family.." Daryl whispered as he pushed Rick back inside their room, grabbing the gun from the backside.

"Daryl, gimme my fuckin' gun.."

"Absolutely not! You're on your way to either kill him or threaten him and do you know where you'll end up?! In fucking prison... In a cell that was probably my brother's at one point or another... No. You're not fuckin' going anywhere. You're gonna take your time to get your shit together as am I, and we are going to talk to our 15 year old daughter about this!" Daryl hollered, snapping Rick out of what he was planning to do.

"I can't look at her.." Rick screamed, grabbing his jacket as he walked out of the house, slamming the door leaving Daryl standing in the hallway. 

Daryl stood there, sighing and then quickly turned his head at the creaking of the floor boards coming behind him.

"Did he.. leave?" Judith whimpered.

"Judith, please.. tell me that it's not true.. That this is just some sort of... prank.." Daryl pleaded without looking at his daughter.

"Daddy, I'm so.. sorry.." Judith cried which forced Daryl to turn around and pull his daughter into his arms, consoling her as he cried softly as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan for the two men and Judith along with Tucker is responsible, by accident.

Daryl stood there tightly holding Judith as she bawled her eyes out and all he could do was choke his own tears back, consoling her.

"How did this happen?" Daryl whispered as he stepped away, looking at her.

She looked back at him with puffy red eyes, confused by the question.

"I know _how but why_?" He questioned.

"I.. I-" She began trying to explain but broke into tears again, "Dad hates me."

"Tucker?" He asked feeling a strong pain in his chest.

She nodded silently and put her head in her hands, "What am I gonna' do Daddy?"

Daryl sighed heavily while rubbing her back, "We'll figure it out and dad doesn't hate you. Plus, how did Carl find out about this?"

"I was on my way home from meeting Tuck and I stopped by Carl's when I knew he was at work and told Sophia. I begged her not to say anything and apparently she told Carl.. I begged her not to because I wanted to tell you guys by myself." She croaked through her tears, "And he does hate me. He left because.. I'm.. I'm-"

"She was protecting you.. You know that and you know just as well as myself and Sophia that you weren't gonna' tell us, and I really don't wanna' hear the rest of that sentence because you're my little girl and you aren't.. can't be.. p..pr... Ahhh, hell.." Daryl muttered while rubbing his temples.

"Daddy, we can't pretend that this ain't happening.. That.. that I ain't _pregnant_ because I am and I screwed up," She began crying again, "The worst part is.. is I told him, Tucker, and he broke up with me and called me a bunch of names. Told me that the baby ain't his and then to top it off he sent me a picture of him and some girl, saying that she was his girlfriend and said he's denying ever being with me.."

"So, you're not only.. pr.. yeah, but you been sneaking your phone, knowing that you're still very much grounded?" He sternly questioned while pressing the bridge of his nose just like Rick.

"Yes." She quietly spoke, peeping at him with apologetic eyes.

"Judith Alaine, is there _anything_ else that I _need_ to be aware of before your father gets home?"

"I smoke.." She whispered, "What's dad gonna' do when he gets home?"

"Smoke what?" He sighed heavier than the last time.

"Uhhm.." She stalled.

"Judith Alaine Grimes." He growled in irritation.

"Weed and cigarettes." She mumbled very quietly.

"Where's the fuck you getting pot and cigarettes, let alone the money...?"

"Not sure you wanna' know."

"You've got you the count of three to tell me."

"Dad, please." She begged and heard Daryl's phone chime, "Is that-"

"One and 'ts yer dad.." He sighed, re-reading the text.

_'Pack her shit and tell her to get out of my house before I get home. She's got about 20 minutes. And if you're involving yourself in this then you can go too'_

Daryl replied,

_'Where's she gonnna go? I'm not throwing her out, and neither are you..'_

"Uncle Merle.." She whispered.

"Fucker. Wait til yer dad hears of this.." He groaned reading the new text.

_'I mean it. If her shit ain't packed and she's still there, I'll throw it out myslef and I want her house key as well'_

"What's he saying?" She mumbled.

"Wants you out the house. Wants me too if I indulge in this shit storm.."

"Then, I guess I'll get my things together." She whispered as tears fell, "I told you that he hated me.. And you're not leaving.. You and dad are gonna go on about y'alls life and live her.."

"God damnit Judith. You and yer daddy are so over dramatic.." Daryl sighed and replied,

_'Then I guess I'll be going too, cause she's hurting, confused and needs her parents.. She needs support and apparently I'm the only one who's giving her that.'_

"Go pack yer things, you're comin' with me."

"Daddy? This is my problem, not yours.."

"Go, now, this ain't up for discussion."

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to figure out. Now, go." He sternly said and went to his room. He began packing his bag as he heard the door slam and stomping to the bedroom.

The bedroom door slammed, making Daryl turn around to face his husband.

"So, you've decided to go too?" Rick growled.

Daryl sighed while folding his clothes into his bag, "I's told's you that our daughter needs someone and's if you wouldn't have run off like a damn coward, you would have realized everything that's going on and possibly understand, Rick." As he finished packing his bag he opened the door, handing Judith his truck keys.

"You walk out that door, Dar-"

"I shouldn't have to choose to stay or go or choose anyone. But, I's not letting our pregnant 15 year old daughter be on the streets with no job, no money, no phone and no where to live. Si, I'm choosing to be the parent that you should be right now.. and when she welcomes our grandchild and chooses not to have you apart of her and the babies' life, then you'll look back at this moment, regretting this decision because you're so blinded by your hurt, frustration, anger and humility.. that you're taking it out on our child.." Daryl spoke with heartbreak weighing in on his tone, "I love you.. and always will."

Rick fell silent and looked into his husbands eyes before opening his mouth to speak, "

"Where you plan on staying?"

Daryl scoffed shaking his head, "That's all you got' say?"

"What am I supposed to say, Daryl?"

"Look at her. She's not stopped crying, Rick. I didn't know that someone could cry that much. Look at her. She's pregnant, hurt, confused and lonely, but most of all, she's our daughter that made a mistake.. and she's paying the price.. What more punishment does she need than that? She doesn't need to feel like her father hates her.. and to feel unloved.."

Rick fell silent once again and looked at his little girl out in the truck as tears fell down his face.

"Call you later, let you know what's goin' on." Daryl mumbled, kissing Rick's soft lips and walked out to the truck. He placed the bag in the bed of the truck, starting it and proceeded to back out of the driveway.

Rick began sobbing and watched his husband and daughter both leave in the roaring truck. He watched the headlights disappear into the pitch dark night and suddenly was left alone is the quiet house, heartbroken.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy?" Judith whispered,afraid to talk.

"yeah, sweetheart?"

"Are you and dad divorcing because of me?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Cause you left him because of me.." She softly sobbed.

Daryl sighed and eventually looked at his daughter, "I left because I'm not allowing my pregnant 15 year old live homeless."

"I deserve to though."

"Judith, enough with your pity party.You made a mistake and now you're living with the consequences."

"And now you are too."

"You hungry?" Daryl asked, hoping to change the conversation.

She nodded and looked back out the window.

"What're you hungry for?"

"Cheese burger and vanilla milkshake." She softly laughed.

"Then a cheeseburger and shake it is." He smiled and drove to the closest drive through.

"Daddy?"

"Judith?"

"Are you and dad-"

"No. We're fine. He's.. having trouble with all of this and it's clouding his judgement."

"Do ya think he'll come 'round?"

"I do.. I'm supposed to call him when we get to where we're stayin'." 

"Where're we staying at anyways.."

"Carol's.."

"Oh."

"What? Not like I's got money to give you a suite at the nearest hotel, girl."

"Nothin', I guess."

Daryl looked at her while they drove to Carols.

"I just don't want to be judged." She whispered.

"Well, you's probably should have thought about that 'fore you did what ya' did. This is a small town. Word's probably around town now."

"Dad, I already know all of that, but thank you for pointing it out, yet again." She growled, rolling her eyes and jumped out of the truck when Daryl parked.

"Hudith, I didn't ask for this. Yer father didn't ask for this, Carol or anyone else. Least you could do is be thankful that someone is with you through this. You've got a warm bed to sleepin.. And that your father didn't disown you," He sighed before continuing, "I don't need or _want_ your sass."

"Fine."

"Fine." He parroted her.

Daryl grabbed their bags and walked up the the porch, ringing the doorbell.

"Hey you two!" Carol smiled, lovingly.

"Hey sweetheart." Daryl smiled back, kissing her cheek.

"Come in! Judith, you can take Sophia's old room. And Daryl, unfortunately, I haven't been able to clean the guest room _but_ I have a hyda-bed there in the living room."

"Carol, I's really appreciate you doing this."

"Is everything alright with y'all?"

"...'sides the fact that our 15 year old is pregnant and thinkin' that Rick hates her and don't love her..? Yeah, ''rythings just peachy.." Daryl mumbled and grabbed a beer as he and Carol headed outside.

"What happened?" She asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Judith told Sophia 'bout being pregnant.. Sophia told Carl.. Carl called rick.. Rick grabbed his gun and was gon' kill Tuck, and I got him to just take a walk.. Texted me and said he wanted her out.. Tolds him _we_ weren't kickin' her out.. Tolds me if I was gon' indulge into this situation to go as well. He gots home whiles I's packin' and we fought. He wanted me to choose and I'd told him I's shouldn't have to choose between my husband and my daughter.." Daryl vaguely explained while gulping at his beer, lighting his cigarette.

"I don't think he meant it. Tensions are just runnin' high cause Sophia is pregnant and the wedding.. And then being blind-sided by this.. It's not easy for him and you know that.."

"I know it's not.. but he rean like a coward leaving me to deal with this fuckin' shit.. I didn't ask for this.. I would love to be home holding my husband, sound asleep.. but no.. I'm here at four in the morning dealing with her.. Not to mention, I have to call him.. Let 'em know where we are."

"I think you all need to get sleep and talk about this in the morning.. But, you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you need.." Carl smiled then went inside, leaving Daryl alone.

He drank the last of his beer and dialed Rick's number and stared at it before exiting and headed inside himself, collapsing on the couch, falling asleep.

The following morning, Daryl woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and toast. He got up and walked to the kitchen, hearing Carol explain the pregnancy vitamins. He quietly leaned against the wall trying not to disturb them.

"Do you know how far along you are sweetie?" Carol asked, pouring a cup of coffee and handed it to Daryl which surprised him and Judith.

"Daddy, I didn't even hear you.."

"I didn't want to interrupt-"

"Carol, how'd you know he was there?"

"Your dad's always done that." Carol smiled and motioned Daryl to the counter where his plate was.

Daryl walked to the counter, sitting on the stool, "So, do you know?"

"Know what?" Judith whispered, taking a sip of orange juice.

"How far along you are.."

"Not sure.. Haven't been to the doctor.."

Daryl nodded, "By the way, I need you to get dressed."

"Why?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Well, for one, I told ya to and two, we're meeting up with yer father.."

"Daddy, please. I don't wanna see him 'cause he's so angry with me.."

"I'm angry too, Judith! But, he wants to see you."

"Fine!" She yelled and stomped off to get dressed.

Daryl took a sip of his coffee, "Well, I think at went.. ehh.. well?"

"Pookie.." Carol sighed as she cleaned up.

"What?"

"She's 15.. and pregnant-"

"I know that!" Daryl snapped.

"Forget it."

"No, Carol.. what?"

"Her hormones are all over the place and she's 15.. Just ease up a little.."

"I'll apologize.."

"No, just from now on, don't be such an ass."

"All this.. makes me wan' get shit faced drunk and have mad crazy sex.."

"I am sorry, but I can't help ya in that department, Pookie.." She smiled. 

\------------------

Daryl got into the shower after Judith. Quickly washing his hair, then his body. As he began rinsing his body he sighed at the the thought of Rick in the shower with him. Feeling Rick's body as he wrapped his arms behind him, stroking his hardened member while kissing his neck making him moan out into the feeling. He snapped back into reality when the water turned ice cold.

He immediately turned the water off, jumping out and began drying off. He pulled on his boxers then his black wrangler jeans. He brushed his teeth and put his deodorant on when the door opened and he stood there, shirtless.

"Glad that I am dressed. Couldn't have knocked, Judith?"

"Sorry. Heard the shower turn off."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Whatcha forget?"

"Make-up, I'm sorry. Do I look okay?"

"Yes, you look fine.." Daryl muttered and went back to combing his hair as he then pulled on his gray t-shirt.

"I'm ready.." She whispered.

"Alright, I just got' get my socks and boots on.."

"okay." She lightly spoke, pressing her lips in a fine line, then walked out of the bathroom with Daryl following.

A few minutes later, Daryl walked into the kitchen grabbing his truck keys along with a bottle of water.

"See you in a few hours, Carol, depending how this turns out."

"No rush, Pookie." Carol smiled, hugging Judith.

\-------------------------

Daryl opened the door for Judith and walked around, climbing in himself, starting the truck. He pulled out and headed into town.

"Text yer dad that we're almost there." Daryl said, handing her his phone.

Judith did exactly that and read the text to Daryl from Rick.

" _'Alright, be there in a few. I love you, Dar.'_ "

"Thank you." Daryl smirked, pocketing his phone and pulled into the park, finding a space.

"Why are we meeting _here_?"

"Cause.. We're gonna take a walk and talk."

"I don't wan' take a walk, let alone talk."

Daryl counted to 10 in his head, then climbed out of the truck, lighting his cigarette.

"Why don't you wan' talk to him?"

"If you have to ask me that.. then I have to ask you how well you know him.." Judith countered, drinking out of Daryl's water.

"Why don't you explain to me 'fore he gets here."

"Its _never_ just talkin' with him. He says what he says.. and if ya' don't do what he says then it's world war three with him. He thinks just 'cause he's the sheriff that he's the boss and that everyone has to do what he wants. What if-" She then stopped when she saw Rick pull up.

Daryl held his finger up to Rick to stop him from approaching.

"What _if_ what, sweetheart?"

"What _if_ he's really not my biological dad? What _if_ if I gave the baby up for adoption? What _if_ I keep it.. Do you really think anything would change him?" She aoftly asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can ell you _this_ , he is very much your father.. And he's standing right there, waiting for his baby girl.. It took him a whole 24 hours to work through everything, but.. baby, he's here.. and I'll tell you _this_ there's nothing better than being a parent and to always have an unconditional lve for your child.." He whispered, then opened her door allowing her to get out.

Once she was out, she walked slightly behind Daryl as they approached Rick.

"Judith.." Rick croaked through tears when he laid eyes on his daughter.

"Daddy?" She cried and looked at Rick right before he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you so much, baby girl. I am so sorry." He whispered through tears.

"No daddy, I am sorry." She cried, tightening her hug, "I love you"

Daryl stood back and made eye contact with Rick, slightly smiling in approval of doing what he needed to do for their daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever seems as they are for these two.. love isn't easy... but true love anchors all... 
> 
> -"the carousel never stops turning"-

Fall quickly came and Daryl stood there in his dark dress pants, putting on his baby blue button up shirt, staring in the mirror as Rick emerged from the bedroom. Rick hastily dried off and grabbed himself a clean pair of boxers out of his drawer, pulling them on before walking over behind Daryl. 

“What’s wrong?” Rick whispered, leaving a passionate kiss on his husband’s neck.

“Nuthin’…” Daryl grumbled, leaning into the kisses that Rick was leaving him.

“Something…” Rick smirked against the fresh shaven skin.

“This just… Aint’ me…” Daryl rolled his eyes, while buttoning his cuffs and then began unbuttoning a button from the neck.

“Do you mean the attire?” Rick muttered watching his husband in the mirror.

Daryl nodded and fixed his damp hair, smiling as he noticed Rick smiling at him in the mirror.

“What?” Daryl asked, confusingly at him.

“Nothing… Just thinking at how lucky I am to have been blessed with an amazing father and husband that is completely… _dashing_ “Rick smiled, wrapping his arms around Daryl.

“You’s been saying ‘hat fer the last like… 10 years… or so…” Daryl chuckled.

“Well, it’s true. You’re very handsome… and it’s been like 15 years…” Rick smiled back and allowed room for Daryl to turn to face him.

“Sorry to burst yer bubble, _Sheriff’s Deputy_ , but ‘ts been like 10-ish years…” Daryl smiled, correcting him once again. 

Rick looked at him trying to do the math in his hand then gazed at the man in front of him. Within seconds, Daryl had already placed his rough calloused hands on Rick’s rough cheek, smiling at the sigh that escaped. 

“I’m pretty sure it’s been 15 years, Dar…” Rick whispered, insisting that it’s been longer than it had been. 

Daryl sighed and shook his head and kissed him softly, then sat down on the bed, putting his shoes on.

“Dar… I don’t see how it’s not been that long…” Rick muttered, walking to the closet pulling out his own black dress pants and his maroon button up shirt.

“We had a 5 year break before I came back to Kings County… and got back together… And, you need to find ‘nother shirt to wear… ‘Cause I ain’t going to our son’s wedding and not matching…” Daryl whispered, hiding his smile.

“Ahhhh, I see. You’re counting that? And this is your favorite shirt that you like me in… You change…” Rick smirked; sitting at the end of the bed and putting his own dress shoes on. 

“You ain’t been counting that as a break? You were with other people such as me… And Yes, but red and blue don’t go together…” 

“No… Not really? I just… Forgot all about that… and ehh, I try not to think about that part of our life because… It doesn’t really matter… And its maroon and baby blue…” Rick smiled, standing up and walked to the mirror as he fixed his still very wet and curly hair.

“You mean because you still have a problem with me murdering Dwight?” Daryl asked looking up at Rick in the mirror as he put on his wedding ring.

“I didn’t say anything about that, Dar…” Rick said, clearing his throat.

“You’s didn’t have t’…” Daryl muttered, and stood up and began fiddling with whatever he could.

“I didn’t have to say anything ‘because it doesn’t bother me… It’s been like… 10 years or whatever since that happened, Daryl… And I know why you murdered him… and if I had a problem with it… Do you really think that I’d get back with you let alone deal with Merle and have gone to the length that I did when you were in Jasper County?” Rick turned around, leaning against the dresser watching Daryl intently.

“Whatever. ‘ts in the past…” 

“Apparently it’s not… Sounds to me that you’re the one that has the issue with the choice that you made back then… and you’re projecting it onto me and the kids…” Rick blurted out, without letting his filter to stop him.

Daryl inhaled deeply as he turned around and stared at his husband, “Wow.”

“Dar, I didn’t mean for that to come out the way that it did…”

“The fact that you’s was thinking it… means that you… meant it…” Daryl scoffed and walked past him to his cologne, spraying it on himself. 

“Dar…” Rick whispered, leaning closer to him with his head down knowing he was in deep shit.

“We’s gon’ be late…” Daryl whispered as he began to open the door.

“I’ll change my shirt…” Rick offered.

“Nah, ‘ts fine. Gotta go.” Daryl sighed and headed to the kitchen, leaving Rick in the bedroom.

\--------

Daryl poured himself a quick cup of coffee and watched Judith as she sat on the stool.

“Dad and you fighting again?” She innocently asked.

“Nah.”

“Mhm… You guys have been doin’ that a lot lately..” 

“We have not… and even if we were fighting… ‘ts none of yer business, missy..” Daryl smiled as he helped her up and they headed outside, waiting for Rick, and he lit a cigarette.

“What are y’all fighting about now?” She whispered, drinking on her bottle of water.

“Nothin’ Judith.. Now, drop it.. How are you doin’?” Daryl whispered, watching his very pregnant daughter.

“Well, I’m done being pregnant. Doctor said I’m ready to pop at any moment.” She smiled and chuckled and watched as Rick walked past them to the car, “Hear we go. Want me to sit in front to run interference?” 

Daryl chuckled, tossing his cigarette in the wet grass from the dew and walked next to Judith as they headed to the car and assisted her into the back seat and he then jumped in the front seat and they all rode quietly to the church.

\-----

Rick sighed; putting the car in park and looked in the rearview mirror at Judith who kept to herself as she learned from a young age when her parents were in a _tiff_.

“How you doin’ sweetheart?” Rick whispered.

“I’m alright. Just.. Ready to get this baby out…” 

“I know. Are you going to be able to get through the wedding and the reception?” Rick asked.  
“I sure hope so, dad. I’m the Maid Of Honor.. Plus, you two are in charge of watching the baby…”

"Speaking of which, I thought they were wanting to have the wedding before the baby…?” Rick smiled, looking at his daughter who began getting out of the car.

“Babies have their own choices on when to come, dad. You know that… and I guess I should start calling my niece by her name, huh..” Judith laughed as Rick followed behind her.

“You got her?” Daryl asked nicely, even though he was frustrated with his husband.

“Yes.” Rick blandly answered.

Daryl nodded and headed into the church, finding Carl and his granddaughter. 

“Daryl!” Carl exclaimed.

“Son!” Daryl smiled as he hastily walked over to him, pulling him into a long hug.

“Oh hell. Daryl…” Carl immediately knew what was happening.

“No, no, no.. ‘his ain’t gonna affect yer day… Yer daddy and I are fine” Daryl smiled, trying to hide his annoyance from earlier.

“Mhm.” Carl laughed, giving him the house key.

“What’s this?” Daryl furrowed his eye brow.

“Come on, Daryl. I always know that it comes down to you you needing time from dad when he is being a pain in the ass…” 

“To be honest, I’m the one who started this one..” Daryl chuckled at the irony and handed back Carls’ house key, “And where is little ms. Alyssa Riann?” Daryl smiled.  
“With Carol. She’s in there with Sophia, we’re trying to wean her off the breast milk…” Carl shook his head and looked at the door and saw Rick walk in without Judith.

“Daryl..” Rick nodded and hugged Carl, “Where’s Alyssa?” 

“With Carol..” Carl smiled at how adorable he found his parents silently fighting.

Daryl cleared his throat, “Where’s Judith?” 

“Assisted her to the door where Carol and Sophia are.”

“Be right back, son.” Daryl smiled and walked towards the dressing room.

“Uhh, Daryl?” Carl hollered out, lightly.

“Yep.”

“I… Sophia is probably… exposed..”

“Oh.. Yeah.. Thanks for that..” Daryl smiled, then rolled his eyes as he took a seat in the back of the room, messing with the buttons on his shirt.

“So….” Carl whispered, nodding to Daryl.

Rick sighed heavily and smiled, “Same shit… Different day…”

“Dad..”

“Carl?”

“You love him…” Carl smirked and walked away to his buddies that were drinking on the champagne.

Rick sighed and walked over to where Daryl was sitting and took the empty seat next to him.

“Of all the empty seats in the room… you fuckin’ sit here…” Daryl angrily whispered.

“Dar..” Rick sighed and reached for Daryl’s hand.

“Rick.. God. Do you really think that we’re meant to be? All we do is fight… Always…”

“I do..” Rick smiled, gazing lovingly into his husbands eyes.

“How!? One minute we’re so.. I don’t even know-”

“In love…”

“And then… we’re-”

“Duking it out… professing our love and both trying to be alphas in the marriage?” Rick softly snickered.

“Rick… ‘his shit ain’t funny… and quit finishing my sentences…”

“Come on… It’s cute!” Rick smirked, and leaned closer breathing in the smell of Daryl’s cologne and cigarette smoke.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he stood up before being pulled into Rick’s arms as he stood up immediately after him.

“Rick, come on. I’m not in the mood fer this!” Daryl grunted and fought Rick’s grip.

“I love you..” Rick whispered as he looked in his husbands eyes.

Daryl scoffed and pushed him back, “No.. I don’t think you do..”

“Why do you think that!?” Rick lightly yelled.

“I’m not doing this here, Rick. Not at our kids’ wedding and with Judith getting ready to have her baby… and in front of our granddaughter.. I’m not being roped into this pathetic fight with you…”

“You are..” Rick declared and looked at Carl, who knew that they were going to be fighting outside the church.

\-----

Rick shoved Daryl outside and down the church stairs.

“What the fucking hell!” Daryl screamed.

“Isn’t this what you want!?” Rick screamed louder than his Sheriff’s voice and then everyone began coming out to watch.

“No! This ain’t what I want at all! You did all this! And I told you that if you wanted this fight… we’d do it at our house!” Daryl raised his voice over Rick’s.

“No, no. You’re not getting away from this!” Rick yelled.

“Rick! This is a church! This is our sons wedding… and you’re acting like a lunatic in front of the preacher, our kids, our granddaughter and Sophia.. And frankly, if you don’t stop this childish shit-”

“What.. What’re you gon’ do.. Leave?” 

“I’m already halfway gone…” Daryl muttered and shoved past him and began walking away from the church.

“Daryl!” Rick screamed and looked at Carl who was holding onto Judith with one arm and Sophia with the other while Carol held Alyssa.

“Ow!!” Judith screamed, and looked down as water spilled down her leg.

“Shit.. Baby Judith is becoming a woman!” One of Carl’s friends laughed, jokingly, and walked to help him hold onto her.

“Someone call 911.. Wedding is off today…” Sophia smiled at her daughter and nodded to Rick.

“What..?” Rick asked as he went to help with Judith.

“She’s gonna need her dad..” Sophia whispered.

“I am her dad..” Rick protested and realized that Carl was glaring at him, “What!?”

“Dad, go get Daryl…” Carl rolled his eyes and had his friend help raise Judith to her feet and walk to the ambulance that was quickly pulling into the parking lot.

“I’m not leaving my daughter. I’ll call him..” Rick whispered, and got in the back of the ambulance with Carol and they headed to the hospital, leaving Carl and Sophia there with Alyssa.

“So.. About Daryl-” Sophia began talking.

“If I know him… he’s on his way to the house to pack what he can and he’s on his bike heading out of town.. And if I really know him…-”

“He doesn’t wear a helmet Carl…” Sophia whispered, trying not to worry their daughter.

“I know…” Carl whispered, holding Sophia who began to softly cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Always Stay Humble and Kind- <3

Rick and Carol arrived at the hospital shortly and ran in beside her. 

“What’s happening?” A doctor asked.

“My daughter.. I think she’s in labor..” 

“There’s no thinking.. She is in labor. Her water broke at the church…” Carol spoke up and watched Judith who was worrying.

“Alright, let’s get her up to maternity…” 

“Dad!!!” Judith cried.

“I’m right here, sweetheart.” Rick soothed as he walked with her.

“Where’s dad at!?”

“He’ll be here, honey. I promise. He wouldn’t miss this.” Rick smiled, lovingly and looked at Carol.

“Are you coming with her, sir?” The nurse asked.

“Uh..” Rick cleared his throat, “Judith? Do you want me in there with you… Or would you rather have Carol in there…”

“Just.. Go get daddy…” Judith cried, hugging Rick and nodded to Carol who walked to the elevator, leaving Rick down there.

\------

Carl, Sophia and Alyssa arrived in their attire for the wedding, not even caring and saw Rick who then punched the wall, screaming.

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” Carl muttered then walked to his father, “Dad?”

“Oh, Carl. Thank god you’re here. Look, I am so sorry for what had happened and ruining your wedding day.. It was definitely not on the to do list today.”

“Dad, _we_ surely ain’t worried about that today. I’m worried about Judith and Daryl.. And you.. You’re hand is broken..” Carl sighed, and looked at his dad with puffy eyes.

Rick scoffed punching the wall again as he screamed out in pain, “I really think it’s fucking broken now.”

Carl stifled a low chuckle at his father who was now beginning to show his anger and hurt.

“Come on..” Carl sighed and led him down the hall, “Nurse. I’m Dr. Grimes. I had privileges with a recent patient. I need to act upon those privileges for today.”

“Yes, Doctor.” She smiled.

“Where are we going?” Rick whispered.

“Fixing your hand you supercilious fool.” Carl laughed. 

“I deserve that.” Rick agreed.

Carl shook his head, leading his father into a empty room and began pulling out the wrap and cast out of the drawer, “Sit down.”

“Don’t pretend you’re okay with what went down at the church.” Rick pressed for Carl to communicate with him.

“Dad, I’m not going to say that you deserve to be called a supercilious fool… or a broken hand… or-”  
“Or my husband leaving me with our pregnant daughter who is in the middle of giving birth and doesn’t want me in there… and demanded me to get her father… Does she really not get that I am her father… I am the one that impregnated her mother… And that Daryl just helped raise her?” Rick blurted out as he watched Carl look at him, dropping his mouth without commenting and kept wrapping his fathers’ hand. 

Carl inhaled before trying to find the words to answer his father.

“See, exactly. I am a terrible husband and father..” 

“Why do you think that you’re a bad father?” Carl whispered, as he began wetting the cast wrap.

“I was blinded by the fact that my daughter was having unprotected sex with that Tucker kid and now she’s pregnant…”

“That is not your burden, Dad.” Carl sighed.

“How not?”

“Because you and Daryl were raising her the best that you two could. She chose to do that and make the decisions that she did with Tucker… There was nothing that you two could have done differently.. I promise you that.” 

Rick smiled lightly, “I think you should have been a psychologist.”

“At this point in time, I don’t think that I’d need schooling. I’m pretty damn excellent at it after these years with you two..” Carl smiled finally after the mood lightened up, “Any clue where Daryl is at?”

“No, unfortunately I don’t.” Rick sighed.

“I’m genuinely worried about him.”  
“I am too. I called and called. He sent me straight to voicemail and won’t answer or reply to my texts.”

“And this is the result? Did the wall help you at all?” Carl chuckled.

“Smart ass.” Rick smiled and let him finish wrapping his hand in his new cast and walked him back out to Sophia and Alyssa who was asleep in Sophia’s arms. 

“I’ll be right back.” Carl smiled, kissing Sophia’s temple and walked out front and called Daryl.

\----

“Hello son.” Daryl answered.

“Where are you?” Carl muttered as he watched the storm clouds come in.

“Outskirts of King County.”

“Going where?”

“Not sure. Why. What’s going on? You’re calling off your work phone.”

“At the hospital.”

“What happened?” Daryl asked over the roaring of his motorcycle.

“Judith’s water broke literally right after you left us at the church.. She’s in labor. She begged dad to find you because she wants you here… Dad broke his hand by punching the wall here in the hospital… He didn’t find it too funny that I called him a supercilious fool for his behavior, but someone had to put his ass in place since mom ain’t here.. And let’s see.. Sophia and I are worried about you..”  
“On my way now. I had no idea that’s why yer daddy was calling me. I thought he was calling me just to fight some more. I am so sorry, kid.. I’ll be there---” Daryl said and within seconds Carl was screaming into the phone after hearing what sounded like a crash on the other end of the phone.

\-----

Carl looked inside the window at his family and ran down the street to the other end of the hospital to the ER and waited outside as he watched every ambulance drive in, hoping it was Daryl. After what felt like hours, he called Shane.

“Hello?”

“Shane, listen. I need you to get whoever you can and a ambulance to the out skirts of King County.. Probably close to the house because-” Carl then began to breathe heavily.

“Son, what happened?” Shane asked, worryingly.

“D.. Daryl… I am sure that he was in a wreck and we’re at the hospital for another reason… Just.. Please…” 

“Alright, I’ll call an ambulance and I’ll head out there and keep you updated.. Should I… enlighten your dad?”

“No. Absolutely not. Not right now. We have enough to worry about with Judith..”

“Judith?” Shane asked.

“Shane!” Carl screamed in panic.

“Alright, I’m heading out there. Give me a few for a update.”  
“Okay. Thank you.”

\------

Carl stood there rocking back and forth on his feet and saw a police escort with the ambulance in front of it, and he began crying and praying hoping that Daryl was alive.

“Update me!” The trauma surgeon hollered.

“45 year old man. Head on collision with a truck. Seems that he was not wearing a helmet and had a bag of clothes. He’s got a head lac and seems the bleeding has not calmed down. Pupils are unresponsive…”

“What’s that mean!” Carl screamed as Shane walked up to him.

“Carl..” 

“Damnit… Everything is going to shit!”

“What is going on, son?” Shane asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Judith is in labor.. Dad and Daryl are…. Or were in a fight. He and I just talked and I heard the crash in the phone…”

“Hell..” Shane muttered, rubbing his head, “Anything I can do for you?”

“No. But thank you for everything that you’ve done so far.”

“No problem, kid.” Shane smiled, and hugged him like he used to when he was only a little squirt and walked to his patrol car and pulled off, and watched Carl run inside from the rearview mirror.

\---- 

Carl ran inside as fast as he could, finally catching up to the doctors who began working on Daryl.

“We need to get him up to CT… STAT. He could have a brain bleed…”

“CT. NOW!” The other doctors screamed and rushed him to the CT and one nurse looked at Carl.

“Are you family, sir?”

“I’m a doctor…. Uhh… Doctor Grimes…” Carl stuttered with tears filling his eyes.

“Is the motorcycle gentleman your kin?” She sweetly asked.

“Uhh yes. He is. He’s my step dad.. My dad and wife and daughter are in maternity because my sister is giving labor to my niece and… and… I was just talking to him…. And I heard everything…” Carl whispered through his tears that were glimmering on his cheeks. 

“I will keep you updated, sir. But I have to go..” She sighed and looked into Carl’s eyes as she turned on her heels and headed towards the doors where they took Daryl.

\------

Carl sat down and looked at his phone, sighing heavily at the missed calls and texts from Sophia. He slowly stood up and headed outside and called her.

“Hey, honey.” He muttered through his tears that were falling again.

“Where are you? You’ve been gone for ever, Carl.” She sighed and tried to calm their daughter down.

“I’m.. in the emergency room.. Well, the waiting room.. Did Judy have her baby?”

“She did.. And why are you there? She’s been asking for you.”

“Daryl..” He whispered, and choked back his tears the best he could.

“Is he..”

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything. They rushed him to CT and because I’m kin.. They won’t let me past these stupid doors.. Even though I’m a doctor… and not to mention, the nurse was.. Acting like… he was gone, Sophia… And please, please don’t tell Dad… He has enough to worry about with Judy and the baby and the last thing I need is for him thinking that he is to blame for this happening to Daryl..”

“Oh god… Carl, I don’t feel good about this..”

“I don’t either.. Just promise me that you aren’t gonna tell him… I don’t need him down here in the waiting room making a scene in front of everyone and with the doctors…” Carl whispered, as he snuck a cigarette in.

“What am I supposed to say, Carl? What..-”

“Just tell dad and Judy that I had an emergency patient and that’s why I had to leave so abruptly.” 

“Okay. Well, do you want to know the name of your niece?” Sophia asked as she rocked Alyssa in her arms.

“Please. If you don’t mind.”

“Her name is, Aubrey Rae” Sophia smiled at their new born niece.

“Is Tuck there? What’s the last name?”

“No, Tucker is not here. And the last name is Grimes.” 

“Good. Hey, I have to go. I love you and Alyssa.. I’ll keep you updated.”

“We love you too.”

\------

Carl shut his phone back off after he hung up with Sophia and turned to the nurse whom he talked to earlier.

“Nurse…” Carl whispered as his heart began pounding harder in his chest.

“Doctor Grimes..” She sighed and looked at him.

“Please… Just.. Don’t sugar coat it. Please tell me what happened…” Carl croaked as he began sobbing.

“I think we should sit down, Mr. Grimes.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Oh where, oh where could my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good so I can see my baby when I leave this world~
> 
> 'Last Kiss' <3

~~~~~

Rick laid there on the blanket next to his very handsome husband while the kids were with Carol for the weekend. They decided to go on a picnic and fish just like their very first date. Rick had made a few turkey and cheese sandwiches with some chips, bringing along some water and beer. 

He laid on his left side watching the wind blow Daryl’s hair all over his face every time that he’d brush it out of his eyes. He laughed at how adorable Daryl looked lying there on his back. He placed his hand on Daryl’s chest as he breathed evenly up til the point of Rick touching him.

“I’m sorry..” Rick smiled and looked up at Daryl who immediately made eye contact with him.

“Ehh.. ‘ts okay.” Daryl mumbled; looking at Rick while his curls were out of control from the heat.

“Thought you wanted permission to be touched.” Rick smirked, lovingly, and laid his head on Daryl’s chest.

“I’s thought that we’s been past that for a long while now, Cowboy..” Daryl snorted.

“I think I could get used to being called Cowboy.. And I just thought that maybe, you would want me to ask for permission is all.” Rick smiled, leaning up kissing Daryl softly.

“If’s you look like that for the rest of our lives, I’s don’t think you need permission.” Daryl mumbled against Rick’s lips as he pulled him into a long heated kiss.

Rick smiled as he straddled Daryl, pressing his moist lips on Daryl’s as he shoved his tongue into Daryl’s heated mouth. They feverishly made out, not wanting to break their kiss as they fought for dominance. Rick moaned lightly into Daryl’s mouth as he began taking his rough calloused hand under his husbands t-shirt as he felt him squirm underneath him and Daryl broke away from the kiss.

“I win.” Rick teasingly laughed as he began kissing on his lovers’ neck.

“I love you.” Daryl blurted out as he exposed his neck to Rick.

“Mmm, I love you too-”

~~~~~~

“Dad.” Carl whispered as he tried to bring his father back to him.

Rick sat there in the chair, tears falling profusely down his cheeks as he stared off into _space_.

“Dad..” Carl said firmly once again.

“Go to your room Carl.” Rick muttered.

“Dad?! Snap out of this!” Carl lightly yelled.

“Honey, you can’t yell at him..” Sophia whispered from behind him.

“He…-” Carl grunted as he stood up and went to walk away and felt Rick grab onto his arm.

“I’m still here. Quit acting like I’m not here!” Rick yelled under his breath.

“Did you hear _anything_ that I said!?” Carl screamed.

“No. Just that Daryl got in a wreck..” Rick whispered, crying more.

“He’s in the ICU dad.. He had to have brain surgery for them to stop the hemorrhage in his brain..” Carl sighed, wiping his fathers tears.

“I started all this. I did this, son. I caused him to wreck..” Rick mumbled through his tears.

“Dad, no you didn’t. The other driver was drunk! You didn’t do anything wrong!” Carl pleaded as he began crying himself.

“I said some things before the wedding that I shouldn’t have… and now those are the last words that he’ll ever remember…” 

“Damn it dad. He’s alive. They’re monitoring him!”

Rick sobbed and all Carl could do was pull him into his arms, holding him as they both did after Lori’s death.

\-------

A few days passed and Judith was able to go home along with the baby but she went and stayed with Carl, Sophia and Alyssa since Rick never left the hospital. It seemed like the only time that Rick left Daryl’s side was when he had to use the rest room or get a water from the vending machine. The doctor and nurses came in regularly to check on Daryl’s papillary response to the light being shined in his eyes and checked all of his tubing for blood. They also checked the bandages that surrounded his head from when he had to have his brain bleed fixed. 

Rick stepped out of Daryl’s hospital room to chat with the nurse.

“Mr. Grimes, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, actually. I’d really like to know what the reports say of every time you all have been in there checking on my husband..” Rick whispered, eyeing Daryl as he laid with the ventilator in his throat.

The nurse sighed heavily, “Well, he is gaining his pupillary response back and that’s really a great thing because.. Before he wasn’t following the light… and even though he’s unconscious rather, drugged from the pain medicine it’s a good thing due to him proving that he’s not brain dead.” 

“And when is the expected time for him to wake up from this?”

“Well, sir, that is very hard to determine. Due to the extent of his injuries with his head and the broken femur and broken wrist… It’s so difficult to say. He will come out of this, I know that much.. But when… I mean, it could be 6 months, shorter or maybe a year. It all depends on how his recovery process is going.. And right now, it’s going fairly decent.” 

“When will the tubing and shit be taken out?”

“When he wakes up, he will feel like he’s gagging and trying to take it out himself. In that point in time, the doctor will allow us to take it out because he will be able to breathe on his own and right now, his doctor doesn’t want to chance it just yet. He feels like even though his eyes are responding, the amount of trauma that his body went through in that wreck along” She began, then stopped when she looked at Rick who was obviously trying to keep up, “Okay, if we remove the tube right now, there is a chance that he will go into Cardiac Arrest due to before he was not breathing on his own because the brain bleed was blocking the signals to be sent to the organs to tell them what to do. Even though he is slowly getting himself better, the best thing we can do is allow him to rest and recuperate as much as his body will allow him to.. I personally along with his Cardiothoracic doctor and Neuro doctor does not want to chance putting anymore stress on his body… Hopefully, that makes sense?” She muttered as she looked in through the window of Daryl’s room.  
Rick sighed so heavy that it felt like someone punched him in the chest, “Yes. It does, thank you for taking the time.”

“Anytime. Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you.”

Rick slightly smiled and turned on his heels heading down the stairs to go out to his car to smoke. When he reached the car that Daryl made sure to keep up with, he lit a cigarette and called Carl.

“Hello?” Carl answered with a crying baby in the background. 

“Bad time?” Rick muttered, inhaling a long breath of nicotine.

“No, Sophia and Judith are actually curled up in my bed asleep and I’m watching Alyssa and Aubrey..” Carl sighed, “Remember to tell me to wait til my first kid is able to take herself to the bathroom when I want to have another one.”

Rick chuckled, “How are the kids and the mothers? How are you? Sound like you ain’t slept in a long time.”

“Girls are just fine. Aubrey is a _Hauss_.. Alyssa just loves to eat anything but the baby food.. Mothers are fine, I’m letting them catch some shut eye for a little while so they could be awake when I get sleep.. And I haven’t slept in a few days..” 

“Oh, Son, I should be there to help you-”

“Dad, your priority right now is your husband. That is where you should be.. Plus, how is he.. Haven’t had a chance to call the doc and ask.”

“He’s doing better. His pipllary sight is responsive, or something like that-”

“Oh, pupillary response..”   
“Yeah. That. So apparently, that’s a good thing.. Also, I guess they’ll removed his tubings when he wakes up completely and that his body is just recuperating from all the trauma it’s been through.”

“That’s great news dad, seriously. Best news I’ve had in quite a long time.” Carl sighed in happiness.

“I thought so too. Just… trying not to get my hopes up is all.” 

“Dad, Daryl is fine. He’s one tough bastard.. Thank god though that his bike is totaled and y’all ain’t got the money for him to buy another one..” Carl snorted as Aubrey finally quit crying.

“He’d just fix the one that he wrecked… and still not wear a helmet like a idiot.” Rick mumbled.

“Dad, he’s a grown man. You can’t control him.. You know that.. So maybe, if you understand that you _can’t_ control him then possibly y’all won’t have as many fights..” 

“You’re right, son. I’m trying to control him just like I did with your mother… because I didn’t want her to leave me or you.. And that’s exactly what I have been doing with Dar..”

“Hey dad?” Carl whispered.

“Yes?”

“Look, I love you.. But I finally just got Aubrey to sleep and now I’m gonna try to get Alyssa to sleep.. And catch some shut eye.. But, please go sit with Daryl and wait patiently for him to wake up… Cause you’re the first face he’s gonna wanna see.”

“Alright, Will do. Keep you updated, I love you son. Give my granddaughters kisses for me.”

“Will do.” 

\---------

Rick hung up, tossed his cigarette over the side of the parking garage and headed back inside. As he grabbed himself a diet coke he sat next to Daryl again, holding his hand and watched him closely as he felt his own eyes getting heavier. He laid his head down on Daryl’s lap the best way he could and _accidentally_ fell asleep.

A few moments later, the nurse removed Daryl’s tubing while Rick was sleeping.

“Rick..” Daryl roughly muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..I found a reason for me.. To change who I used to be.. A reason to start over new.. And the reason is you.."
> 
> \-- Daryl finally realizes that Rick is his reason <3

\------

Thanksgiving came sooner than expected, Judith was now with a gentleman named Mark Shepard, Aubrey was going on 5 months. Carl and Sophia settled for their wedding being at the courthouse, Alyssa is going on 9 months. Daryl finally got out of leg cast and went through therapy along with his anger management courses. He and Rick both decided to go to marriage counseling to work on their issues, which obviously Daryl was not wanting to do because he hated talking about his feelings. Most visits were one sided where he heard and effectively listened to Rick, other times he was screaming at Rick because that’s all he knew how to get things out. They were given a 30 day challenge, which Rick believed was utterly ridiculous.

\------

Daryl sat on the couch in the therapists room with a pillow in his lap as he held onto it, trying to focus on anything but the dead silence of the clock ticking. The therapist, Dave Streu, let them sit in silence for the first few sessions just so he could get a glimpse of both parties and what tensions bothered them. He noticed that Rick breathing heavily, irritated Daryl. He noticed that when Daryl would roll his eyes or scoff, it would make Rick mad. He didn’t need them to say anything, their postures and attitudes towards one another, explained it all. 

“So, now that this is your guys’ fifth visit, we need to talk about things.” Dave sighed as he put his glasses on and grabbed a pen from his front pocket.

 

“Ain’t nothing’ to talk ‘bout” Daryl muttered, angrily, “I’s don’t even know why _I_ am here. I didn’t do nothing’ bad this time. But of course, if you’s ask my _Husband_ I’s sure he’d disagree… ‘Cause ain’t nothing good fer him.” Daryl spat out loud, ignoring that Rick was sitting a seat down from him. Knowing very well that his words were like venom hitting right at Rick.

“Sure seems like there’s things to discuss, Mr. Dixon. How about, you start, and Rick will sit quietly and let you get things out.. And then it’ll be his turn..” 

“Ain’t nothing’ to talk ‘bout…” Daryl sighed, biting the skin on his thumb.

“Okay, we’ll revisit this session with you either separately or another day.. So, Rick, how about you?”

“What about me?” Rick whispered, looking at his wedding ring.

“You have been staring at your wedding ring for the last 20 minutes. You roll your eyes when Daryl opens up or even talks. So, why don’t you tell me what all that is about. Either way, the only way for you to work through this and stay together is if he talks too, and if he doesn’t… then there’s nothing left to do.. So, we’ll give him time.” Dave smiled, glancing at Daryl who looked at his ring as well.

“I don’t even know where to start. I mean, I love him with all my heart. He’s the love of my life… and he’s helped me raise my children. He’s an amazing father and a great husband. Most times, he goes ‘round picking my clothes up and doin’ the dishes and doesn’t yell at me like I have in the past. We haven’t been the way we used to be since-” Rick stopped, sighing as he put his head down, shaking it slowly.

“Since what?” Dave questioned, looking at Daryl who squinted his eyes.

“Since I murdered a man 10 years ago when we were separated. The guy threatened him and my kids.. And so, I’s killed him to keep them safe. At first, Rick was supportive and loving, caring… everything ‘hat a significant other should be in a hard time.. And then, I see the way he looks at me randomly… Such as at dinner, or when we’re trying to fuck or whatever the case is.. He’s always staring at me… judging me… And I’m sick of it… Because truth is, he’s wouldn’t be here if it weren’t fer me” Daryl spoke out and then sat back quietly, looking out the window.

“Daryl, did he ever say that he was judging you?” 

“He’s didn’t have to.. He’s ain’t got’ say nothing… ‘ts in his eyes..” 

“Have you tried to talk about this with Rick?”

“Ain’t no use…” Daryl mumbled.

“What the fuck you mean it ain’t no use, Dar! I try and try and have _tried_ to get you to talk to me and confide in me about anything in the past regarding your abusive shit you been through and the shit with Dwight, and you shut down and can’t even process words to even communicate with me! I can’t force you to, let alone try to force you and if I do, you’re just gon’ leave me Daryl. So what do you want from me!?” Rick hollered out.

Daryl scoffed and kept quiet.

“Daryl, what are you wanting to say?”

“Nuthin’.”

Dave sighed and put the pen down and looked at the two men, “Alright, here’s what we’re gon’ do.. I am giving you both a challenge here… Listen to me closely.. This challenge is a month.. 30 days, okay?”

“Sure.” Daryl sighed and looked at Dave.

“Yeah” Rick muttered and looked at Daryl then at Dave.

“This 30 day challenge is this. You two are going to be living together but not as if you’re married.. Does this make sense so far?” He asked to clarify.

The both nodded and waited for him to continue.

“Within these 30 days you two cannot talk, have sex, or sleep next to one another in the bed. You two will be sleeping in separate rooms.”

Rick looked at Daryl who shrugged to show that he could care less.

“No sex? No talking? Who am I supposed to talk to about my day? My 15 year old daughter?” Rick whispered.

“This is time for you two to stay together but to make time for each other as well. Think of it as if.. You’re roommates, but married.”

“How is this supposed to bring us back together?” Rick asked trying to get Daryl’s attention, but kept on getting ignored.

“Exactly how I gave the rules, Rick. No talking as soon as you leave here. No sex. No sleeping next to one another.. _AND_ if you break these rules, the 30 days starts all over…”

“The hell?” Rick sighed.

“I do this with my most severe cases of marriages.”

“And how many of them stay together, doc?” Daryl asked, looking at Rick who was freaking out in his seat.

“Most, but most break the rules as soon as they leave here.”

Daryl nodded, “Do not break the rules, Rick.. Cause I ain’t gon’ be re-doing the 30 days because your pussy ass can’t live without fighting with me… or being fucked..” 

Rick exhaled heavily and sat quietly.

\------

Thanksgiving came and Rick made the ham, turkey and the vegetable dip as Daryl quietly helped by heating the dinner rolls, putting the vegetables on the plate and helped Judith with Aubrey while she got ready for Mark to come for dinner. The house was going to be full with the two men, Judith, Carl, Sophia and Mark along with the two kids. Daryl made sure to stock up on beer, lots of beer, and water and refreshments in general.

After a few hours of getting the house set up for the family dinner, Rick said prayer as Daryl popped open beers for him, Carl and Sophia, not opening one for Rick.

“You ain’t gonna open one for me?” Rick whispered

Daryl ignored him and went and sat at the table next to Judith and Sophia as he began dishing out his own plate, knowing that Rick was glaring at him. When he looked up, Rick glanced at him and back at his family stayed quiet. 

As they all began eating they made small talk with one another, laughing and joking. Except, Daryl made it known to everyone not to address him and Rick at the same time, per the therapist which obviously made dinner irritable. 

A few hours later, Mark took Judith and Aubrey to his parent’s house for Thanksgiving Dinner as Carl and Sophia left after helping clean up the house, leaving Daryl drunk and Rick alone in his room with a few beers.

\------

Rick stayed in the master bedroom drinking on the beers he took with him while he relaxed in what used to be his and Daryl’s room. After Daryl did the dishes, he took a gulp at a bottle of whiskey and locked the doors. He went down the hall and proceeded into what used to be Carl’s bedroom but then stopped. He stalked slowly down the hallway to Rick’s bedroom door, placing his hand on the door before opening it. 

Walking in, he saw Rick sitting on the bed in his boxers, shirtless with the last beer he took with him and he approached the bed. Rick looked up at him and gazed longingly into his husband’s eyes, placing the beer bottle on the night stand and watched as he lunged towards him. Immediately, Rick pulled Daryl into his arms and wrapped his legs around Daryl’s waist and erotically shoved his tongue into Daryl’s. 

Moaning and tugging one another’s hair, Rick managed to get Daryl’s shirt and jeans off even if it was only around his ankles. Daryl instantly pulled Rick’s boxers off and then pulled him into a long heated kiss as it left them both breathless but still fighting for dominance. Daryl chuckled softly to where you could barely hear it, and flipped his husband over. He kissed down Rick’s back and smacked his bare ass as he watched it turn bright red. Spreading Rick’s ass he spit his warm saliva on his hole and began to eat his ass sexually making Rick moan out. 

Without speaking, Daryl spit on his hardened cock and rubbed the saliva on himself and plundered deep inside of Rick without even making Rick comfortable for his entrance. Deeper than he has ever been, Rick sexually croaked out in approval as he grabbed the sheets in his fists. Daryl grunted lightly, pulling out and shoved himself inside harder and deeper than before and kept on repeating those steps, making Rick scream out from under him. 

Within moments, Rick was already spent and Daryl kept shoving himself deeper until he felt Rick shivering under him. Knowing that it probably was hurting him, he kept on doing it to satisfy himself. He moaned and groaned until he was crying out in pleasure and came inside of Rick with his whole load. 

After catching his breath, Daryl slowly pulled out and began getting dressed.

“Dar.” Rick whispered.

“Don’t, please.” Daryl pleaded.

“I.. just wanted to tell you that I love you.. And that our 30 days is up tomorrow.. So, I don’t think that this will set us back..” Rick muttered, instantly reaching out for his husbands hand.

Daryl put his head down and sighed, “I love you too,” he then let go of Rick’s sweaty hand and grabbed his t-shirt.

“You know that you didn’t use a condom like we normally do..” Rick softly smiled.

“I am intoxicated. My judgment is impaired.” Daryl grumbled, and fixed his hair when he looked in the mirror.

“Dar, stay in here with me…. Please.” Rick pleaded and looked at Daryl in the mirror.

Daryl cleared his throat and turned around as he rested his ass against the dresser, “I wasn’t going anywhere.” 

Rick smiled and stood up as he slowly approached Daryl and kissed him erotically and passionately until he was pushing Daryl onto the bed and he was taking charge this time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..Baby fall into my kiss, It should happen just like this. Trust it so much that there's no one else but us and this moment that says it's so right, 'Cause that's all we have in this life.. Drink up this love, Baby, Give it all we got tonight.."
> 
> \--Rick and Daryl connect on a level that they've not had in for so long <3.
> 
> FYI: Some serious fluff in this, I couldn't help it. There's been a lot of roadblocks, heartaches, and fluff in this... but not enough fluff for me.. so I decided to dedicate this chapter to nothing but love between these two. <3

Rick woke up realizing with a arm draped acrossed his chest and hair all over the pillow next to him. He laid there for a few minutes as he worked up the nerve to get out of bed, hoping not to wake Daryl up. 

He gently lifted Daryl’s dead weighted arm off of him and he pulled on some sweats that were on the floor and closed the door gently as he walked down the hallway to get to the kitchen. 

He turned on some music and turned the volume up for him to hear then started brewing some coffee. He grabbed a pan and put it on the stove top as he reached into the fridge, grabbing the carton of eggs, the package of bacon, milk and the butter. He reached in the cabinet next to the stove grabbing the salt and pepper and then grabbed a bowl from the other cabinet. He began cracking the eggs and put them in the bowl along with the milk, salt and pepper before grabbing the fork to beat everything together. He opened the butter and put it in the pan and let it melt and then poured the eggs in there and grabbed the spatula from the drawer. As he let the eggs cook slowly, he put some bacon in another pan and began frying them just like Daryl loved. 

As the eggs and bacon was done he began to set the table with the food and a couple plates and forks. He grabbed the ketchup and cheese along with the orange juice, placing them on the table as well. He grabbed a couple cups and put them on the table, then smiled at the man who was leaning in the archway of the kitchen. 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Rick lovingly smiled.

“Good morning. Ain’t had breakfast like this in’a long while.” Daryl whispered, pulling out a coffee cup from cabinet above the coffee maker.

“I knew I was forgetting something.” Rick sighed.

“Rick, ‘ts fine. You didn’t have to do any of this, but you did. ‘ts a nice gesture.” 

“I wanted to do something like we always did in the past.” Rick admitted as he grabbed another coffee cup. 

“Rick, really, ‘ts a sweet gesture. I promise.” Daryl smiled, kissing Rick’s cheek when his husband crossed in front of him to pour him a cup of coffee.

“Thank you.” Rick smiled then sat down next to Daryl at the table.

Daryl smiled as he dished out his food and poured him and Rick a glass of orange juice. 

“What’re your plans today?” Rick asked as he swallowed some of his eggs.

“Not sure. What about you?” Daryl countered Rick.

“Well, it’s supposed to rain today.. Thought about just staying home and watching some movies or something.”

“Ain’t you supposed to be workin’ today?” 

“Supposed to, but-”

“You can’t miss work, Rick.”

“You don’t want me to stay home with you?” Rick whispered, sipping on his hot coffee.

“Not when we have bills that needs paid.” 

Rick sighed, “Alright, well, I’ll go shower and get ready for work then.”

Rick put his plate in the sink after scraping the food in the trash and went to head out of the kitchen and Daryl grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“Thought I had to go to work?” 

“Kiss me.” Daryl muttered as he looked longingly into Rick’s blue eyes.

Rick smirked and bent down to Daryl’s level. He placed his hands on the sides of Daryl’s head and kissed him heatedly and passionately shoving his tongue into Daryl’s mouth. Moaning out, Daryl pulled Rick onto his lap and forcefully shoved his tongue back into Rick’s mouth, forcing a low grunt come from the pit of Rick’s stomach.

“Damn.. Ain’t felt that in’a long while” Daryl muttered as his gently bit Rick’s earlobe.

“Felt what exactly?” Rick whispered as he shuddered.

Daryl chuckled and took his hand, grabbing onto Rick’s hardened member in the sweat pants.

“Oh that? Thought you felt that last night?” Rick teasingly smiled.

“Not like this though” Daryl grinned so big that it hurt his cheeks and he slid down Rick’s sweatpants and watched as Rick’s cock _sprung to life_ when it was finally released. He licked his lips and rubbed it gently and looked up at Rick who was still towering over him. 

“Well, whatcha’ goin’ to do with it now?” Rick teased and bucked his hips, making his cock get rubbed in Daryl’s hand.

“Are you teasing me?” Daryl smirked and bit his bottom lip.

“No, just inquiring what your next step plans to be.” 

“Sounds like yer challenging me, Grimes”

“And if I was?” Rick countered as he licked his own lips.

Daryl shook his head at how playful Rick was being, which he missed so much in their relationship, “Don’t think you’s wan’ find out… Plus, you’s gon’ be late for work.”

“I think I’m wanting to find out… and I’m the Sheriff’s Deputy. Can’t do nothing to me anyways.” Rick snorted a soft laugh.

“How bad do you wan’ find out?” Daryl teased and stroked him a bit more.

“Mmm-” Rick moaned out, as he tried to answer.

“Hmm.. I see” Daryl snickered and stroked a bit more as he watched Rick’s head fall back, “That’s it. You know that I have an obsession with yer neck.. So so sexy.” 

“Fuck.. Don’t st-” Rick moaned out and began to bite his lip, forgetting the words.

Daryl smiled to himself as he stroked Rick, watching him trying to get away from the hold on his cock and the only place he could go was on the table. 

Moving the dishes out of the way, Rick laid back as Daryl slowly scooted up and took his member fully in his mouth. He gasped lowly in his throat at the pleasurable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Daryl smirked, looking at the naked man on the dinner table and pinched his exposed nipple as he continued to deep throat him but sucking him like a lollipop. 

“Damn-” Rick cried out in desire.

Daryl moaned agreeing with the heated want between the two men. He smiled and began to lick from the shaft all the way to flicking his tongue over Rick’s slit, masking one another’s groans. Rick grabbed a fistful of Daryl’s hair which caught him off guard and he grabbed onto Rick’s baby makers which lighted a spark within Rick and he arched his back shoving his cock deeper into Daryl’s mouth, making him lightly gag. 

Daryl grunted after the slight gag and began to suck on Rick’s cock as if it were a cough drop. He groaned loudly watching Rick squirm underneath him knowing that he was on edge.

“Don’t fucking stop!” Rick groaned and tossed his head backwards, forgetting he was on the wood kitchen table, “Ow!”

Daryl stifled a chuckled with Rick’s cock still in his mouth and mumbled out, “Are you’s okay?”

“Shut up.” Rick laughed out and licked his lips as he began to focus on Daryl that was still deep throating him.

Daryl began laughing but tried to stop and pleasing Rick to catch himself, “I’m sorry.. I just.. ‘ts funny”

Rick groaned and sat up on his elbows, “You’re the one who decided to do this _here_ “ 

“Awwh, you poor baby..” Daryl laughed and kissed him, “Maybe we’ll finish this later. You got’ get t’work..”

“Maybe.” Rick sighed as he stood up when Daryl stepped back, wiping his mouth. 

\----

A few hours after Rick left for work, Daryl called Carol, Sophia, Carl, along with Abraham, Rosita, Glenn and a few others at the police department. But he talked to Carol and Abraham the most.

“Hello?” Carol answered sweetly.

“Hey pretty lady.” Daryl smiled through the phone.

“Oh, Daryl, Please.” Carol giggled. 

“Hey, you got a minute?”

“Yes, sir. What can I do for you?” 

“Well, I am wanting to do something fer Rick tonight..” 

“Oh! Like what!? His birthday already passed..”

“I’m wanting to do something romantic in front of everyone..”

“Okay? Like what? I can’t read your mind, mister.” Carol snorted and began to smoke a cigarette.

“I.. I’m wanting to propose again and renew our vows..” 

“That’s huge! That’s… romantic.. Oh! Daryl!” Carol squealed.

“I know, I invited Abraham and Rosita along with Glen and a few others at the police department and of course I’m inviting you.”

“Awh, he’s going to love this, Daryl.. When do you plan on doing this?” 

“Tonight.”

“Oh wow. What time does he get off work?”

“He texted me and said he would be getting off hopefully at 430, which gives me 3 and a half hours to get everything ready.” Daryl muttered, looking at the clock on the stove.

“So, what were you planning?”

“Well, I was hoping that you’d close the bar down again and allow me to use that to recreate the night that he proposed to me.”

“That’s fine, dear. Who is gonna be helping you get the place ready?” Carol whispered as she began turning away customers, telling them that the bar is closed.

“Uhh.. Sophia and Carl I think. But they’re gonna have Alyssa and Judith is in school, so Mark’s parents have Aubrey.. And he’s in school too.. I can’t believe Rick is letting her date this guy.. He’s in college..” Daryl sighed, shaking his head, lighting a cigarette.

“Is there anything alarming about him? Does he treat her and the baby okay?” 

“Yeah, but he’s 18 for Christ sake.” 

“And she’s 16, Daryl. Sounds to me that he’s a helluva lot better than that Tucker kid.” 

Daryl grunted in agreement. 

“Well, I’ll get those lights back out and get food ordered from the best place in town, and make sure we’re stocked up on beverages and make sure the music is changed-”

“No, please don’t do that. The music needs to be the same and then some.” 

“Okay, music won’t change. So, get Sophia, Carl and yourself with the grandbaby here, and we’ll start getting this place turned around for you..” 

“Let me shower real quick?”

“Of course, make it snappy.”

“Yes M’am..” 

\----------

Daryl hung the phone up and put it on charge in the bedroom as he stripped, tossing the clothes in the laundry basket. He went into the bathroom, turned the shower on and trimmed his facial hair and then jumped into the shower. He washed his hair quickly along with his body and face until all the soap was off him and his hair. When he finished, he got out and dried off and walked into the bedroom as he began to comb his hair. He bent down as he dried his lower half and then grabbed a pair of clean boxers and socks as he quickly pulled them on and his phone rang. 

“Hello?” Daryl answered as he was pulling a pair of his jeans out of the closet. 

“Hey, Dar.” 

“Hey, you. How’s work?” 

“Good. Fast. So much paperwork that’s needed my or the Sheriff’s signature. 

“Ahh. So, you at lunch or something?”

“Yeah, thought about going to Carol’s for a quick burger and fries with Abraham.”

“Oh okay. Well, I guess that sounds good. Why Carols?” 

“Cause she’ll give me a discount for being married to you.” Rick chuckled as Abraham did too. 

“Uhh huhh, okay.” Daryl snickered then buttoned his jeans.

“So, did Aubrey come back?” 

“Nope. She’s still with Mark’s parents’ till he gets out of class.” 

“Oh okay. Just asking. Judith asked.”

“She asked?” 

“Yeah, misses her I guess.” Rick sighed, “Well, I just pulled into the parking lot.”

“Oh, alright, well I’ll talk to you later then?” Daryl asked as he pulled a black buttoned up shirt

“Of course. That’s odd there’s always people here.”

“Alright, I love you, I got’ go.” Daryl quickly said and hung the phone up to call Carol.

“Change your mind?” Carol laughed.

“Rick and Abraham is there for lunch..” Daryl annoyingly sighed.

“Oh okay. Well, I’ll handle it, You need to start heading over here.”

“On my way.” Daryl sighed, then grabbed his cut, putting it on then jumped on his bike and headed towards town. 

\-------

Daryl showed up as Rick and Abraham were leaning against their squad car. He grumbled under his breath then turned his bike off, parking it close to the door.

“What’re you doing here, Dar?” Rick smiled, welcoming the romantic kiss from Daryl.

“Carol called me, needed me to help her with a few things.” Daryl smiled, “How are you, Abraham?”

“Oh, I’m good. Finally glad that Rosita and I are getting hitched, she’s pregnant.” Abraham chuckled and looked at Rick.

“Oh, wow, You didn’t say anything!” Rick laughed then smacked his shoulder.

“Didn’t wanna say anything yet. But I couldn’t keep it from you two love birds.”

Daryl and Rick looked at each other, “Well, I should probably get going to help her. But really, congratulations!” 

“Thank you.” Abraham smiled then grabbed his and Rick’s trash and left the two of them together.

“So, what’re you really doing here?” Rick smiled as he looked down into Daryl’s eyes.

“She closed the bar down so she could do inventory. Sophia normally helps but she’s stuck with Alyssa today and so she called me and asked me if I could help Carol, and I wasn’t doin’ nothing today-”

“Okay, I was just wondering. We should probably get going.” Rick smiled.

“Alright, call me when you get off work.”

“Should I just come here?” Rick asked as he muted the radio on his hip.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Daryl grinned then looked at his phone for the time, “Alright, kiss me. Be careful. I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Rick nodded and kissed him romantically then got in the drivers seat. Daryl watched them back out of the parking spot and head back down Main Street towards the office and he walked into the bar.

“Damn. That was close.” Daryl whispered as Carol sat there smoking a cigarette.

“That it was.” Carol laughed, “I have everything ready, just need help cleaning up and helping me put the beers in the fridge and all that.” 

“I’ll start hanging the lights, have you ordered the food?”

“Yes, it’ll be ready in a few hours.” Carol smiled, “I’ll help hang the lights as well.”

\----------

As 430 came around, Daryl and Carol had the bar swept and cleaned, the beers cooling in the fridge along with the lights hanging from the ceiling just like Rick had done when he first proposed to him. When they opened the bar back up to only family and friends, everyone from the police department showed up. 

Rick arrived shortly after and seen all the cars that looked oddly familiar, but parked his car anyways and walked to the door. He opened the door in one swift move and walked in. All he could see was the lights hanging from the ceiling, his coworkers with a one of the songs that first played on the jukebox. Daryl walked forward, stopping in front of him.

“Hi there.” Daryl smiled and handed the Sheriff’s Deputy a opened beer.

“Hey.” Rick grinned huge like a fool. “What is all this? It’s not my birthday..” He waited a moment, “Oh shit, it’s not our anniversary. I set a notification on my phone for that.”

Daryl snickered and grabbed Rick’s phone, putting it back in his pocket, “It’s not yer birthday or our anniversary.”

“Then what is all of this.” Rick whispered.

Daryl lovingly smiled and pulled Rick into a long heated kiss as everyone cheered and hollered in the background. After a few minutes, Daryl stepped back leaving Rick dumbfounded.

“I must not understand, I guess I’m ignorant.” Rick chuckled.

“Shut up and just look around you.”

“I am.. Have been.”

“And what do you see?”

“I see my friends and family.”

“Exactly. We’s all family here and for this to happen, I wanted our family..”

“For what to happen?” Rick concerningly asked.

Daryl smiled and handed his beer to Abraham and got down on one knee, grabbing onto Rick’s hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl publically show one another love

Down on one knee, Daryl looked up into Rick’s bright blue eyes as they were filling with tears. He managed to choke back tears and that’s when the beginning of _Midnight Train to Memphis_ began to play. He smiled as best as he could as Rick’s knees began to shake, he could have sworn that he was like Ariel in The Little Mermaid trying to walk after finally getting legs. 

“Dar..” Rick whispered as he felt tears began to fall down his cheeks, “You’re playing this song? You know that this is the song that-”

“That I sang to in your ear when you met me back here all those years ago.. Yes, I know what song it is. It’s one of your favorite songs..” Daryl softly smiled as Rick’s face began to relax. 

“I wish I would have known about this..” Rick whispered as he then looked up to see everyone around them watching their exchange with the song playing in the background.

“I could have told you, but if I did, I wouldn’t have been the romantic one,” Daryl smiled lovingly. 

“You don’t do the lovey dovey shit, remember?” Rick teased.

“I do with you.” 

Smiling, Rick looked at his husband that was still down on one knee and shut his mouth.

“Rick, I did all this with everyone’s help because this place at this time with these people was the night that I truly knew that I fell in love with you. You went all out and made sure that when you asked me to marry you that it was perfect, and that’s what I want to do tonight. I want tonight to be perfect with everyone we love and care about because.. I want you to marry you all over again. Every day of the rest of my life, I want to marry you again. You and those kids are the best thing that’s ever happened to me..” Daryl sighed as he caught his breath in his throat watching Rick tear up, “So, Rick, will you marry me?”

Rick let out a huge sigh with a mixture of relief and love and pulled Daryl to his feet as he pulled him into a long hug. Everyone began to cheer and whoop around the bar and they looked at one another for a moment.

“I love you, Daryl Dixon.” Rick whispered.

“I love you, Rick Grimes.” Daryl grinned as he suddenly pulled his glorious husband more into his arms, leaving a light romantic kiss on his plush lips. 

All of their friends walked up to the two of them to congratulate them both. 

“So, when y’all doing this?” Glenn smirked.

“As soon as I can get the Officer down the aisle.” Daryl chuckled. 

“You don’t gotta ask me twice.” Rick grinned.

“So, are y’all switching roles?” Tyreese asked. 

“If only I still control the tv remote then he can be the man all he wants..” Rick laughed, kissing Daryl’s temple. 

“I’ve always been the man..” Daryl teased as he groped Rick’s ass. 

“Someone get the lube!” Abraham chuckled. 

“As long as it’s a wedding gift!” Daryl laughed turning to look at the bar, “I am very thankful that you all showed up. It means a lot to me that you all were apart of this by the way. I wanted to say that before I got too shit faced drunk..” 

Everyone hollered in a _Thank you and Your welcome_ and all began to head out of the crowd to leave the two men alone. Rick smiled at the man with shaggy hair as they stood under the lit up bar and then _‘Take My Breath Away‘_ began to play.

“May I have this dance?” Rick whispered. 

“You may.” Daryl grinned as he walked closer to Rick in the middle of the dance floor.

Rick grabbed him gently as he wrapped his arms around Daryl’s waist. They were taking over one anothers space while looking at one another. 

“I really do love you with all of my heart, Daryl.” Rick muttered lowly.

“I know’s you do. I do too if not more..” Daryl smiled as he felt Rick’s fingertips brushing his hair out of his face.

“I do wish you’d get this cut though..” Rick grinned with his forehead lying against Daryls.

“I’ve grown to like it.” Daryl beamed. 

“You don’t think it’s too long?” Rick whispered as they danced even closer to one another.

“Nope.” Daryl smirked as he grinded his pelvis into Rick with the beat of the song.

“Mr. Dixon, PDA is forbidden..” Rick smiled.

“Not tonight.” Daryl whispered seductively looking at his husband that was a foot or so taller than him. 

“And what if I play into your teaseful game?”

“Then I might take you over the pool table right there and show ’em how their officer takes it like a girl.” Daryl snickered as he rubbed Rick’s stubbled cheeks feeling the embarrassment heat his cheeks up. 

“Well, then we’d have to charge everyone to watch it. I’m not indulging a free show of my ass.” 

“Well, I’s sure hope not.” Daryl joked as he kissed Rick’s lips softly while sucking his bottom lip.

“Mm” Rick moaned in approval until he opened his eyes back up to see everyone staring at them.

“Get’a room!” Carl hollered walking in with Alyssa and Sophia.

“Son!” Rick smiled as they both broke hold and walked to them.

“Hey dad.” Carl smiled nodding to Daryl.

“It’s beautiful in here..” Sophia whispered, “Why didn’t you propose like this to me!”

Carl lightly laughed, “Dad proposed to Daryl this exact way with the bar looking exactly like this with help from your mom. It’s kinda bittersweet. Plus, I couldn’t steal dad’s style.” 

Sophia nudged Carl while Alyssa fought to get out of his arms running to Rick as Carol came up behind the two men, “It’s beautiful, dad. Really.”

“Thank you” Rick and Daryl both said. 

“That was cute.” Sophia giggled and then went to hug her mom.

“It was my idea first.” Rick teased.

“It was mines last, though..” Daryl smirked, leaning up to kiss Rick.

“Where’s your sister at ?” Rick asked as he wrapped his arm around Daryl’s back.

“Uh, I think she was waiting for her boyfriend to come over and help with Audrey before they came..”

“Hm.” Daryl sneered thinking of the possibility of what they were up to. 

“Stop.” Rick smiled as he kissed his temple once again. 

“Fine.” Daryl muttered as he looked at the door waiting for their daughter to show up.

\-----

After about a hour, the crowd began to die down and then Judith finally showed up with Aubrey and Mark. They walked over to her parents greeting them with a screaming baby. 

“Oh, thanks. This is an amazing wedding gift.” Daryl laughed as he took his granddaughter and began to rock her back and forth while Rick made her a bottle.

“I tried to help but Judith said that what I was doing wasn’t helping and making her scream more.. Then we realized what time it was and drove here with her screaming..” Mark muttered while standing behind Judith.

“Well, mothers know best.” Daryl grumbled under his breath as Rick nudged him not only for the bottle but to make him stop, “Its okay. We waited for you guys. It’s glad to see you both.”

“Same here.” Mark sighed as he went to get himself a drink leaving Judith there.

“Come’re..” Daryl smiled, pulling her into his arms with Aubrey and hugged her.

“Glad I was able to make it..” She whispered.

“It’s okay.” Rick smiled.

“I was doing homework while she was napping and then woke up screaming, so I changed her and fed her, and bathed her..” Judith heavily sighed with relief that Daryl got the baby to stop.

“Did you burp her?” Daryl asked

“I think so.” 

“Baby, if you don’t burp her.. She’ll have gas build up in her belly and cause her to be uncomfortable along with making her belly hurt.”

“I didn’t mean to make her belly hurt..” Judith shockingly inhaled.

“Honey, it’s okay. It’ll take time to get to know all that.” Rick smiled, finally hugging her as he kissed her forehead.

“So, when y’all getting married again?” She smiled.

“Not sure. Pretty excited to announce that you’re gonna be the flower girl..” Rick joked.

“No, no, no. Aubrey and Alyssa are the flower girls this time.” She smiled.

“Then you and Carl can walk them both down.. Well, carry them rather.” Daryl lightly laughed as he began to burp Aubrey. 

“Fine with me. So do I need to stay at bubby’s tonight?” Judith asked in code.

“Probably.” Daryl snickered. 

“You don’t got to, sweet heart. By the time we get home we’ll probably be passed out since we’re old.” Rick grinned.

“Carl!” Judith hollered as she watched her older brother walk to them.

“Yes, sissy?” He rolled his eyes, jokingly.

“I’m staying with you tonight.” She bluntly said with disgust on her face.

“Oh god, Dad. Really?” Carl immediately knew what that look was on his sisters face.

“It wasn’t me! It was Daryl!” Rick laughed. 

Carl looked at them both and just laughed, “That’s fine. Don’t want my niece or my baby sister to be terrified..”

“Guilty as charged. Tried telling your dad that the pool table-”

“Stop!” Carl laughed and grabbed his sister as she followed him to Carol and Sophia. 

Rick amusingly looked at their granddaughter and back at one another. 

“That’s one way to get them to leave.” Rick chuckled.

“Hopefully they’re taking this little booger with ‘em.” Daryl smiled down at the sleeping baby as he rocked back in forth in Rick’s muscular arms.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's come to the end of this story, and I hope that y'all have liked it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta who has been literally calming through all of the MILLION of chapters of different stories that I've sent her! 
> 
> I want to thank you all for continuing to read and comment and leaving kudos! :) 
> 
> I also want to say that I enjoyed writing this as it had been my very first 3 part chaptered fic of our boys and I hope that it was still worth the read! :)

A few months had passed since Daryl had proposed to Rick in the bar that had been full of all of their friends and family. Their granddaughters, Aubrey and Alyssa were almost a year old. Carl and Sophia were doing well in their marriage, Carol was happy to finally be apart of the Grimes’ family. Judith and Mark were doing very well in their relationship. Judith moved in with Mark and his family just to make it a little bit easier on them all. 

 

Since that night, Rick and Daryl were closer than ever. Their  trials and tribulations built their relationship stronger and literally nothing was going to cause them to be where they once were all those years ago. 

 

They planned their vow renewal to be on the beach with only their family and close friends. Aubrey and Alyssa  were to be the flower girls and their kids were going to be giving the rings. Their wedding was sophisticated and planned to a  _ T  _  but all these years of being together is what they really were wanted  to celebrate. The love that continued to grow was something to celebrate. Something that Rick was very fond of, only because he gave Carl an actual future since Lori died and his daughter…  _ their  _ daughter grew up in a loving home and family. He once was terrified that his kids weren’t going to grow up in a normal living condition, but this… with Daryl was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

 

Sure, Rick and Daryl had their issues, and went what seemed like forever without each other, but he knew that there was something stronger in the world that brought them back together. And now, here he was, sitting on the plane next to his husband, grandchildren and children right behind them, on their way to the coast to promise their lives to one another, once again. This was something that he knew that he was going to cherish until he was old, grey-haired, and senile. That much he was sure of. 


End file.
